


Falling Apart

by Mokona



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Dark! He tian, Gen, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, poor my readhead!
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokona/pseuds/Mokona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tian know his feeling was a mistake from the start, it will slowly drag him down. Knowing it was too possible to have Hong Fa to himself. </p><p>Little did he know, it's slowly eating him from the inside and before he know it, he's already giving in to his darker side. Claiming a certain red head will become his, he vows no matter what happens he won't let Hong Fa gone from his life anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 19 days bukan saya punya. This masterpiece totally belonged to Old Xian. But this fic is mine. Sorry! Maybe summary kelihatan sangat Fail! Tapi silakanlah baca ya! Jangan malu-malu untuk komen. Saya alu-alukan dari semua sudut perspektif! Tapi jangan kecam saya ya! Saya masih baru menulis 19 days! This is my first fic for the fandom! Enjoy!!!!

Kau tak kenal aku, tengok muka aku pun tak pernah kan?

Tapi aku kenal kau, semua tentang kau aq tahu dan aku simpan baik-baik dalam ingatan aku dan supaya kau lebih terasa dekat dalam hati aku....

Aku sukakan kau...  
Tak...

Sebenarnya lebih dari tu.  
Aku cintakan kau.

Walau apa pun yang terjadi. Kau akan jadi milik aku. Itu janji aku!

****  
Hong Fa datang ke sekolah dengan berlari sekuat hati, dia cuba sepantas yang boleh. Dah terasa macam boleh join team olahraga dah kalau hari-hari macam ni. Ceh! Detaknya dalam hati. Kalau bukan kerana monster tu, tak ada kerja dia nak kelam kabut macam ni semua. Hidup dia pun tentu tak kucar kacir macam ni dan dia pun sudah semestinya boleh hidup dengan aman dan damai.

Tapi tak! Dalam banyak-banyak orang! Monster tu jugak pilih dia jadi hamba abdi dia. Menurut kata monster tu lebih tepatnya jadi maid sebenarnya.

Ya.... Inilah rutin dia sekarang. Berbeda masa yang sebelum ni, melepak bersama teman-teman dia yang dulu dan memikirkan masalah duit. Sekarang hidupnya seolah-olah 1/3 diabdikan pada si monster yang sesungguhnya adalah seorang yang sangat persistent! Yang amat!

Tapi... Jika difikirkan pada sudut yang positif takder la teruk sangat. Bukannya dia jadi maid sia-sia pun. Bayar gaji jugak,lumayan jugak tu. So? Tak rugi pun. Tapi! Jangan cakap pada He tian yang dia pernah rasa terfikir untuk bersyukur yang He tian ambil dia jadi orang gaji kat rumah tu.kalau tak sampai ke sudahlah He tian akan ungkit pasal ni semata-mata untuk malukan dia. Hoho! Jimat malu dia sikit.

Hong Fa hampir jer terlanggar pelajar lain sewaktu dia berlari menuju ke entrance sekolah. Dari jauh dia dah ternampak Jian Yi dan Xixi masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Seperti biasa couple tu tak pernah terlepas dari buat scene comedy kat public. Okeh! Dah nak dekat! Lepas bagi lunch kat He tian boleh lah dia-

Brakk! Tak semena-mena dia terasa badannya terasa seperti terangkat di udara dan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. 

What in the world-

Baru sahaja caci maki percuma nak terkeluar dari mulutnya, tiba-tiba sahaja tak jadi. Bagaikan tersekat di biji halkumnya dan dengan automatik juga kata-kata tersebut ditelan sedalam-dalamnya. Nahas....

"Yo!" ye selamba, arrogant, sadist dan macam-macam lagi. Kalau tak buat perangai lahanat dia tu sehari bukan He tian lah namanya. 

Vein pop dah muncul di kepala Hong Fa, dia mengetap bibirnya. Kalau diikutkan nak jer dia hamburkan semua perkataan kotor yang ada kat dalam dunia ni tapi memandangkan He tian ni gangster yang mungkin akan bunuh dia dengan sekali petik jari jer, dan memandangkan jugak yang dia masih sayangkan nyawa dia. Terus terbantut niatnya.

Dahlah selamba sahaja peluk orang, buat muka tak bersalah pulak tu.

Hong Fa mendengus, tanpa membuang masa tangannya memegang bekas tupperware yang berisi lunch He tian. 

"Seriously? Setiap pagi macam ni matilah aku! Kau ingat aku takder kerja ke pagi-pagi lagi dah nak lari pergi sekolah supaya aku sempat hantar makanan kat kau?"

He tian tak perdulikan Hong Fa, minatnya lebih pada ingin mengetahui makanan yang berada di dalam tuppeware tu.

Tak disangka-sangka pemuda berambut hitam yang selalu ditemani dengan pandangan yang tajam seperti harimau kumbang, tersenyum dengan polos. Ye tuan dan puan, anda tak salah baca. Senyum dengan penuh innocence dan Hong Fa yang first time lihat He tian boleh tersenyum macam tu (sebab biasanya dia selalu dapat senyuman sinis dan ejekan dari He tian). 

Hong fa terasa seperti jantung dia berdegup dengan pantas ataupun dipanah dengan panahan cupid- eah!!! Apa kau mengarut ni Hong Fa?! Kau dah gila ker apa?! Jangan cakap ni adalah permulaan untuk kau develop crush kat He tian. Ampun! Mintak dijauhkan! Tolonglah! Perkara tula yang kalau boleh dia nak elakkan. Falling in love dengan Sadist tu? Tidak!!!! 

He tian masih 'berasmara dana' dengan Lunchnya. Tak perasan sedikit pun, dengan Hong Fa yang tenggelam dengan khayalan alam fantasinya sendiri. Tapi enough is enough, He tian menutup bekas lunchnya.

"Apa susahnya? Sekolah sama, bukan kita sekolah lain pun. Kau nak pergi sekolah jugak kan? Ke kau memang ada plan nak skip? Kurang asam la kau ni. Sejak bila pandai jadi kaki ponteng ni?" sinis He tian, padahal diri sendiri pun pernah skip. Ahahaha! Celakanya kau He tian! Sumpah hipokrit! Diri sendiri pun bukannya suci sangat, pandai jer kau nak marah orang sebab nak ponteng sekolah.

Hong Fa dan mencebikkan muka, kemudian dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan He tian yang terpinga- pinga di belakang. Malas nak melayan orang gila, nanti tak pasal- pasal pulak berjangkit.

He tian yang ditinggalkan pula memutuskan untuk membiarkan Hong Fa pergi, alah bukan lama pun. Nanti akan datang balik juga bila-bila dia panggil. Tak percaya? Dengan kuasa butang hijau kat touch skrin smartphone dia ni, Hong Fa akan secepat mungkin datang assist apa sahaja yang dia nak.

Selepas kelibat Hong Fa menghilang di sebalik pintu pagar sekolah, He tian mencium tangan dia yang memeluk pinggang Hong Fa tadi. Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup untuk menikmati bau pemuda berambut merah tadi. Kemudian muncul senyuman ngeri pada wajahnya dan LED smartphonenya bercahaya. 

Mecej masuk?

"Hong Fa kesayangan kau tu dah selamat dah sampai, duduk kat seat dia macam biasa. Seriously? Sampai dia duduk kat seat dia pun,perlu ke aku report kat kau?"

Dia tersenyum. His red head safe and sound.   
Kemudian laju jer dia menaip pada skrin telefonnya. "Shut up. And do as I said. Aku bayar kau kan? Kau buat kerja kau yang benar. Ingat! Report! Itu kerja kau!"

"Fine, sorry boss. Aku akan spy Hong Fa dan buat macam yang kau suruh." lengkap dengan emoticon smiley yang terjelir lidah.

He tian berdesis. Tapi menenangkan dirinya semula. Kurang ajar betul orang bawahan dia ni. Ada ke patut dia berani merungut. Ikutkan hati nak jer dia sepak laju-laju budak tu sampai pandai eja ampun. 

Apa pun yang penting sekarang, mata-mata dia akan sentiasa lihat dan rakam gerak geri Hong Fa. So setiap masa akan ada report baru masuk dalam notification smartphonenya.

Such a creepy... But he's that kind of guy. Bila dia curious, dia akan obses dan bila dia semakin obses, rasa obses itu akan bertukar pada rasa ingin memiliki. Dan seterusnya ke fasa possessive... Dia tak tahula sejak bila dia jadi macam ni dengan Hong Fa. Segala yang dia lakukan, akan sentiasa muncul image pemuda itu bermain-main di fikirannya. 

Dia cuba lupakan, dia cuba untuk menjadi se-sadist yang mungkin pada Hong Fa. Tapi masakan dia mampu untuk menafikan diri sendiri. Dan ketika itu dia baru tersedar yang dia dah pun falling in love dengan Hong Fa. 

Nak berpatah balik juga tak guna. Sudah terlanjur dan terlalu jauh perasaan dia. Apa yang dia boleh lakukan sekarang adalah sentiasa berada dekat dengan pemuda itu dan cuba untuk membuatkan pemuda itu jatuh cinta padanya tanpa mengesyaki sebarang method yang dia gunakan.

Fuck.... I really messed up this much huh?

He tian memandang ke arah langit biru. Dia mendepakan tangannya ke atas untuk menggapai kapas-kapas awan yang menghiasi dinding biru itu tapi mengeluh... Kerana ia terlalu mustahil untuk digapai. 

Kemudian teringatkan Hong Fa... Tak! Dia takkan benarkan Hong menjadi seperti langit biru tu. Yang sangat mustahil digapai dari posisinya. Dia berjanji walau apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan buatkan Hong Fa jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

To be continue?


	2. The Calm Before Storm

Bila perasaan itu baru hendak mucul,  
Badai pula datang menghancurkan segalanya...

 

'Lunch sama2?' 

Singkat dan padat. Bukannya sesuatu pertanyaan jika datangnya dari mulut He tian. Ianya jelas satu arahan dan mahu tak mahu kenalah Hong Fa mengikutinya. 

Hong Fa membaling smartphonenya ke dalam meja. Ah! Malas ah! Monster tu bukannya tahu pun dia ada banyak lagi benda nak fikir selain dari menyerabutkan kepala dia dengan kerenah He tian yang sok berlagu tu.

Tapi...

Perlahan tangan kurus itu mencapai semula smartphonenya,tak lupa juga sambil blushing. Ceh! Sejak bila kau jasi Tsundere ni? 

Boleh dikatakan 50% takut, 30% memang naluri dia nak membalas mecej He tian dan 20% lagi dia memang nak saling berbalas mecej dengan He tian. Itulah perasaan dia sekarang ni. Gosh! What happend to you Hong Fa! Have you gone mad?! 

But seriously, he did feel something funny... Like butterfly in his stomach when he texting He tian or when he get text from that guy. So much warm feelings. 

Tiba-tiba, wajahnya memanas lagi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Risau pulak kalau dia betul-betul blushing, nanti kawan-kawan dia cakap apa pulak.

'Nope. Makan sendiri'

'Aku nak kau makan dengan aku.Kau bukannya pergi mana pun lepas ni.'

'Wah-wah. Tuan muda, kau memang nak aku duduk dengan kau 24 jam jer kan jadi hamba kau? Kau ingat aku takder life ke selain dari melayan kau? Tak nak'

'Kau nak datang kat aku ker, kau nak aku datang kat kau? Kalau aku yang datang, aku kidnap kau. Kau yang boleh sakit nanti!' Hong Fa mula menggigil. Alamak dia dah marah la. Tapi kau tak boleh mengalah Hong Fa! Kau kena tegas! Kalau tak sampai bila-bila la hidup kau dengan dia jer. Dari pagi sampai ke malam, duduk menghadap muka He tian jer, dah takder muka orang lain dah.

'Aku nak lunch dengan kawan aku la gila!' 

Ha3! Hong Fa! Kau berani sebab dia takder depan mata kau jer. Cuba kalau ada? Tak sempat nak fikir apa dah, terkencing agaknya sebab takut.

Agak lama Hong Fa menunggu balasan daripada He tian. Isy... Tidur ke apa monster tu. Kalau tidur takper lagi, cuba kalau He tian naik darah sampai mengamuk? Dan tempat dia lampiaskan marah dia adalah dengan campakkan smartphone dia kat dinding. Ahahaha! Kalau He tian marah sangat nampak gayanya, tak lama lagi kau pun akan jadi macam smartphone tu jugak. Berkecai tak hidup-hidup lagi. Hong Fa dah berpeluh. 

Dalam kepala dia cuma ada satu jer "habislah aku.I'm soooooo dead!" dan Hong Fa tanpa perasaan menghentamkan kepalanya di atas meja serentak mengejutkan teman-teman sekelas yang lain.

*****  
Brakk! He tian menendang kaki meja. Perbuatannya mengundang pandangan rakan-rakan sekelas. Namun begitu,tak ramai yang berani benar-benar bertentang mata dengan He tian memandangkan He tian sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam di backgroundnya. Sangat menakutkan dan suram...

"Budak tu memang nak kena la dengan aku."

He tian bangun dari tempatnya. Ahahaha! Kau bersiap sedialah Hong Fa. Nahas kau kali ni aku kerjakan. Ni sejak bila kau pandai melawan cakap tuan kau ni? Dan sejak bila kawan-kawan kau tu lagi penting dari melayan tuan sendiri? Hong Fa ni kena dikasi pengajaran lagi ni.

Mungkin kebelakangan ni dia terlalu berlembut dengan Hong Fa. Sebab tu kot Hong Fa boleh naik kepala. Tapi bila difikir-fikirkan balik.... dah terbantut niatnya nak spoil kan Hong Fa. Mungkin Hong Fa ni type yang perlu di-disiplinkan oleh tuannya. Ya mungkin Hong Fa ni lebih cenderung pada BDSM. Ahahaha! Bodohlah kau ni He tian, sampai ke situ kau fikir. Kau jer yang tergilakan dia sekarang ni He tian.

Seketika hampir merundum marah dia tadi. Tapi kena ingat misi dia. Misi untuk buatkan Hong Fa menjadi miliknya walau apa cara sekali pun.

Plak! 

"Auchhhh!!!! Seriously He tian?! Jalan tu pakai mata!"

Haih... Baguslah aku tengah bad mood sekarang ni. Ada jer manusia nak mencari pasal. Tapi takper sekurangnya adalah jugak punchbag untuk dia lepaskan geram sebelum Hong Fa yang jadi tempat lepas geram. Atau lebih teruk dia mungkin akan buat sesuatu yang mungkin akan buat dia menyesal selain dari belasah Hong Fa sampai lebam- lebam. Hurm... Mungkin boleh juga. Mana tahu dengan cara tu jer dia boleh 'ikat' Hong Fa supaya terus berada di sisinya?

Hahaha! Malang sekali dia tak boleh nak pukul orang ni sebab orang ni adalah Jian Yi!!!

Budak hyeperactive tu dah mula membebel dan mengadu pada Xixi. Mujur Xixi tu jenis yang dah masak benar dengan perangai anak-anak Jian yi tu. Boleh pulak xixi layan. Kalau dialah, memang dah lama dah dia bagi kamen rider kick kat kepala Jian Yi, sambil tu boleh dia betulkan wire yang short kat dalam otak tu.

" He tian. Awak nak pergi mana?" seperti biasa Xixi dengan sok caringnya tapi He tian tetap cuba tersenyum supaya takderla banyak soalan pulak budak baik (Xixi) tu tanya. Cuba kalau dia cakap "aku nak pergi fuck up Hong Fa." dah tentu-tentu Xixi dengan kuasa justicenya akan menghukum He tian yang perangai macam setan ni.

"Nak pergi cari kawan, kau cakaplah kat cikgu yang aku tak masuk hari ni."

" sejak bila kau ada kawan?ahahahahah! Budak gangster macam kau ada kawan?! Tak caya la!" Jian Yi dah ketawa laknat. He tian pula dah muncul vein pop di kepalanya.

Spontan tangan dia mencengkam kepala kecil Jian Yi dan membuatkan pemuda itu meneguk ludah. Mata Jian Yi melirik ke arah Xixi, seperti meminta tolong dengan Xixi. Xixi dengan tatapan 'You brought this upon yourself so? Help yourself' sambil senyum bak malaikat tanpa ada rasa bersalah sikit pun.

Brakk. Dan....ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

*****  
"Hong Fa! Lepas balik ni jom kita pergi tengok wayang!"

Melihat wajah berseri-seri temannya itu membuatkan Hong Fa tak sampai hati nak menolaknya. Dah kalau dia pergi, siapa yang nak siapkan makan minum He tian? Kalau He tian makan makanan convinience store nanti lepas tu tak kenyang macam mana? He tian tu dahlah pelahap budaknya. 

Wait- Wait a fucking minute?! What the hell am I doing?! Worried about him?! Sejak bila kau dah pandai- pandai risaukan pasal He tian ni? Dia dah besar, pandai-pandai lah nak hidup.

Mungkin inilah masanya dia nak bersenang-senang dan berseronok dengan kawan-kawan dia. Apa kata kalau sehari ni jer dia ponteng kerja? Tak salahkan? Keluar senyap-senyap. Bukan He tian tahu pun dia ada kat mana.

Hahahaha.... Tanpa dia tahu... Dia dah tersilap besar mengenai tu.

"Erm... Okay!"

"Yeay!!! First time in this 3 months man! I really missed to hang out with you sayang!" temannya itu tanpa segan silu memeluknya dan mengucup pipinya. 

Mahu tak terkejut beruk Hong Fa. Cepat-cepat dia menolak temannya yang bernama Siaw Wei Liang atau nama manjanya William. Yuck! Hong Fa membuat muka sambil mengelap mukanya. Gosh.... Is that Saliva? Soooo fucking gross! 

Namun tindakan cepat Hong Fa itu masih belum cepat mengatasi kamera yang dari tadi merakam perbuatan mereka berdua. Spy He tian, secara kebetulan menangkap gambar mereka ketika William mengucup pipi Hong Fa. Secepat mungkin dia menghantar gambar tersebut pada He tian yang ketika ini masih sedang sibuk menguruskan Jian Yi... Atau mungkin sudah selesai menggali kubur untuk Jian Yi barangkali?

Tapi apa yang paling ditunggu oleh spy tersebut, he can't wait to see his boss reaction. It's must be fun! Since it's also in his job description to be smart manipulate situation and... Of course they for his own entertaiment. The spy get up from his own chair and move out from Hong Fa's classroom. He leave with a full mischivieous smile while skipping towards his own classroom.

At the same time....  
Bip!  
An attachment come with a caption under it.   
Bang! Jian Yi dan Xixi terkejut dan hampir melompat di tempat masing-masing apabila He tian menghempaskan smartphonenya di atas meja Jian Yi. Ada rekahan kecil pada skrin sesentuh tak berdosa itu. Mungkin jika ditakdirkan skrin tu boleh bercakap, mungkin saat ini ia sedang merintih "Apalah dosa ku"

"Hong Fa!!!!!!!!" suara raungan He tian bergema.

Dan bagaikan menerima vibrate telepati, spontan badan Hong Fa mengejang. Shit... Why he get bad feeling about this?


	3. suffering part 1

"Hong Fa..."

Pemuda berambut perang itu tersentak, terkejut apabila namanya dipanggil. Namun dia sendiri tidak berani untuk membuka mulut dan memberi respon terhadap panggilan itu.

Seluruh tubuh,setiap inci luka yang dia dapat berdenyut dan terasa ngeri. Dia sendiri yang terjelupuk di atas lantai sejak dari tadi dan tidak bergerak kerana sedikit sahaja ototnya digerakkan, azab kesakitannya sangat hebat. Baru tadi dia mencuba, titisan air jernih terhasil di pelupuk matanya.

Thud! Bunyi derapan kaki berhenti berhampiran dengan dirinya. Pemilik kaki tersebut tunduk untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hong Fa. Tatkala itu, bau minuman alcoholic mula menerembusi deria baunya. Busum dan hampir membuatkan dia hendak muntah. 

He tian... Mabuk lagi... Dia bencikan He tian yang sekarang ni. He tian yang kalah pada kemarahan dan tunduk pada pengaruh minuman keras hingga akhirnya berbuat sesuatu di luar kesedarannya sendiri...

He tian meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Hong Fa. Trauma dengan kejadian He tian memukulnya tanpa ampun tadi, Hong Fa jadi terlalu takut untuk bergerak dan badannya mula mengeras. Ditambah lagi ketakutannya pada He tian membuatnya takut untuk menolak He tian jauh daripadanya.

Sumpah... Baru kali ini datangnya perasaan takut yang teramat sangat.

"Please Don't leave me... You're all I had." kemudian He tian tertidur di bahu Hong Fa begitu sahaja.

Hong Fa pula asyik memikirkan bagaimana semua ni boleh terjadi...

*****  
Hong Fa terkejut apabila datangnya monster bajak hitam (hey hey... Takkanlah sampai ke situ kau imagine He tian tu kamen rider black Rx) a.k.a He tian yang membuka kasar pintu belakang kelasnya. Yang lain shock, ternganga macam ikan emas dan tak kurang juga membuat ekspresi 'WTF?!!!!'. Tapi ketua kelas pula fikirannya melayang pada pintu kelas mereka sambil mengeluh 'pintu tu... Pintu tu.'

Hong Fa melihat wajah He tian yang bengis,tiada langsung senyuman sinis trademarknya. Okay... This is bad. He's in bad mood. Tapi He tian lebih memandang keadaan sekeliling kelasnya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Mulutnya terkumat kamit seperti membaca jampi serapah mengutuk sesiapa sahaja yang mencari pasal dengan dia hari ini. On top of that, touching Hong Fa. HIS! Hong Fa.

Flashback;  
Bunyi notification smartphone milik He tian, dia membukanya dan mendapati ada attachment- what the fuck...

Hatinya mula panas, siapa pula yang setan sangat kacau hak aku ni? Rasa cemburu semakin membuak-buak. Dalam kepalanya terbayang-bayang 'macam mana kalau budak tak guna tu someone special bagi Hong Fa?' . 

Bang! Skrin mula retak akibat dihentam ke meja. Xixi awal-awal lagi menutup mulut celupar Jian Yi supaya tidak berperanan bagi menambahkan gasoline ke dalam api yang sedang marak. Dan lebih kepada tak nak Jian Yi menempah batu nisan kuburnya dek kerana mulutnya yang tiada Insurans tu.   
End Flashback~

He tian membaling telefonnya pada Hong Fa, sepantas kilat Hong Fa menangkapnya. Kemudian dia ternampak foto dia dan William dan cuma satu jer perkataan yang boleh keluar dari mulut dia ketika itu 'Oh shit...'

Dan sosok yang diincar He tian akhirnya ketemu juga, kebetulan pada masa yang sama William baru sahaja masuk ke dalam kelas. First impression dia ketika ternampak pintu belakang kelasnya terkuak dan tercabut,engselnya betul-betul melayang di mana dia berdiri sekarang ni dan seperti biasa "The Fuck?!- "

Namun tak sempat dia menghabiskan kata-katanya, dia terlebih dahulu diterajang oleh He tian. Entah datang dari mana agaknya He tian masa tu, tiba-tiba melompat dan terajang dia tepat pada perut. Senaknya tak payah kata lah, terasa nak muntah kat situ juga. Wait...dia dah pun muntah.

"Uhukghhh! Why?-"

Lagi sekali sebelum sempat William selesai, kolar bajunya ditarik dan dicengkam dengan kuat dan satu peninju milik He tian mendarat di bahagian kanan mukanya.

Si mangsa tidak berdaya untuk menahan serangan, dia sudahpun lumpuh sejak serangan pertama lagi. Namun He tian tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang dia akan berhenti.

Hong Fa dan rakan sekelas lain melihatnya dengan pandangan horror. Ni dah kenapa dengan He tian ni?! Serupa macam orang kena rasuk! 

Ikutkan Hong Fa tak terdaya nak menahan He tian, namun masalah sekarang yang dibelasah adalah william dan William adalah sahabat dia! Dia tak boleh duduk diam dan tengok jer!

"He tian! Stop! He will die!"

"Let him! That's my intention though!"

Hong Fa semakin takut dan risau akan keadaan William yang semakin longlai, dia terasa seperti hendak menangis bila melihat di bahagian bibir william pecah dan berdarah. Sesekali dia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. That's enough!

Hong Fa tiada pilihan lain selain dari memegang belakang He tian dan cuba menariknya dari William, tapi memandangkan He tian tu kudratnya seperti 10 orang tenaga lelaki, rasa macam sia-sia jer dia halang dengan cara macam ni.

"He tian!!!!!"

Xixi dan Jian Yi muncul, macam tahu-tahu jer bala yang menimpa kelas Hong Fa. Entah kenapa baru kali ini,kehadiran mereka sangat disenangi oleh Hong Fa.

"Quick! Grab him!" Hong Fa menjerit pada Xixi dan Jian Yi. Sebenarnya tak perlu disuruh pun,mereka dah bersedia untuk menolong.

Baru sebentar tadi mereka putuskan untuk lari ke sini kerana mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai meledaknya kemarahan He tian. Dan untuk memastikan He tian tak membunuh sesiapa... Who knows... Dan mereka cuba ekori and their tailing lead to this situation.

Xixi memeluk belakang He tian dan Jian Yi menarik kaki He tian. Sesungguhnya Hong Fa sangat berterima kasih atas usaha keras mereka yang sedikit membuahkan hasil, cukup waktu untuk Hong Fa menjadikan dirinya sebagai perisai untuk melindungi William yang sudah pengsan.

"Hong Fa, move! Or I move you!" He tian berhenti meronta dari pegangan Xixi dan Jian Yi. Tapi walaupun begitu tetap berwaspada takut jika He tian memutuskan untuk mengganas lagi.

"No! What the fuck are you thinking! You'll kill him! Oh my god! William!" Sungguh hati Hong Fa rasa sayu dan sebak apabila melihat teman baiknya dibelasah tanpa belas oleh He tian. Dia tahu tahap mana kekuatan He tian dan sepatutnya He tian tidak menggunakan kekerasan sebegitu semua sekali.

Wajah putih William yang putih semakin memucat. Shit! Infirmary! He need to go there right now!

"Ketua kelas!" gadis yang berkaca mata yang menyandang jawatan ketua kelas tu segera ke sisi Hong Fa, seperti sudah tahu tugasnya. 

"Awak papah sebelah sana, saya sebelah sini. Don't worry we're gonna make it" mereka berdua perlahan-lahan bangun dan memapah William bersamaan. 

"Kau nak pergi mana tu?! Aku belum habis lagi!" jerit He tian

Hong Fa hanya diam dan teruskan langkahnya, sebaik sahaja dia sampai ke pintu dia menoleh ke arah He tian dan melemparkan pandangan tajam pada pemuda bersurai hitam itu. 

He tian terkesima, bukan pandangan tajam sahaja yang diberikan. Malah seolah-olah ia satu silent warning 'if anything happend to him, I won't forgive you' dan kemudiannya berlalu dari situ meninggalkan He tian yang bulat-bulat tidak percaya yang Hong Fa lebih memilih William berbanding dirinya.

He tian mengepal buku limanya sehingga memutih. Dia mengetap bibirnya sebelum berdetak lidah dan menolak Jian yi dan Xixi supaya menjauhi dirinya. 

Dari jauh, sang mata-mata melihat scene tadi dengan penuh keterujaan. Dia berharap sangat akan terjadi kasus pembuhan... Eah... Malah Hong Fa,Jian yi dan Xixi juga yang menghalang. Cih! Sang mata-mata mencebikkan mukanya. Pasti akan lebih seronok kalau budak 3 ekor tu tak ada.

*****  
"Urgh....Fa...Hong Fa..." perlahan suara sekecil-kecil alam tu cuba mengejutkan sosok yang tertidur pulas di sisi katilnya.

Ahahaha,first time bukak mata dia dah boleh agak yang dia ada dekat infirmary. Dengan dinding putih 4 sisi ni apa jerla yang dia boleh teka. Takkanlah dia duduk kat hotel 5 bintang pulak yedak?

Kepalanya pening dan perutnya terasa nyeri sekali lagi. Heh bukan setakat bahagian perut jer, seluruh badan rasa sakit-sakit.

Kemudian dia ternampak sosok berambut perang tertidur di sisi katilnya, william boleh melihat dengan jelas ada kesan sendu di pipi Hong Fa, kelopak matanya juga membengkak. William tersengih, punk pun dalam hati ada taman jugak si Hong Fa ni.

"Sekarang dah nak masuk waktu akhir,tidurlah kejap lagi. Nanti loceng bunyi saya kejutkan awak berdua" shin hwa membaiki kaca matanya yang sedikit bergeser pada hidungnya.

"Selama tu ker saya pengsan? Awak dengan Hong Fa yang jaga saya kat sini sejak dari tadi?"

Shin Hwa terkekeh pelan. Ya William dan Hong Fa patut berterima kasih padanya kerana dialah yang menjadi penghalang untuk He tian masuk ke sini.

"Hurm. Saya dah suruhkan orang lain kemaskan barang kita bertiga. Rasanya yang lain dah tak jadi masalah dah"

"Hm..."

Suasana hening seketika.

"Awak tahu kenapa He tian serang awak? Awak cari pasal dengan dia ker?"

William dah mengerutkan mukanya,cuba mengingati semula dan bertanyakan diri sendiri 'ada ker?', kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh... Kalau takder angin masakan pokok bergoyang"

William tersengih "sumpah saya sendiri pun tak tahu apa sebabnya"

Shin Hwa mengangkat bahunya,dan teruskan dengan kegiatan membacanya. Sepertinya bukan urusannya lagi.

William juga, mengamati wajah Hong Fa yang sedang tidur. Wah.. Betul la kata orang, kalau nak tengok rupa sebenar orang tu, waktu dia tidur la waktu yang paling sesuai. Hahaha! Lucu! Imut sekali! Sekalian... Hong Fa kelihatan damai pada wajahnya.agaknya sedang bermimpi apa ya? 

Sejak ayah Hong Fa dipenjarakan, Hong Fa sudah tak seperti dahulu. Hidupnya terumbang-ambing. Sudah jarang senyuman menghiasi wajahnya dan itulah yang membuatkan William rindu. Sungguh rindu.

Shin Hwa juga tak terlepas dari melihat cara William memandang Hong Fa. Hatinya ingin sekali menjerit dan menumbuk William, dia ingin beritahu jika dia masih teruskan dengan contact dan affection yang mendalam dengan Hong Fa, william akan mendapat susah dari He tian nanti.

Sebenarnya dari awal Shin Hwa sudah boleh menebak kenapa He tian mengamuk. Well dia secara tak sengaja terlihat sekilas foto yang berada di skrin fon He tian ketika pemuda itu melemparkannya pada Hong Fa dan diiringi dengan riaksi terkejut Hong Fa pula selepas itu.

Shin Hwa ingin membuat spekulasi sendiri,tetapi tidak cukup bukti la pula.

Well, dia dapat rasakan yang 'drama' ni masih panjang. Dan rasanya kes ni bukan untuk kali yang pertama dan juga yang terakhir jika melibatkan Hongfa dan He tian. Just wait and see. Tehehe nampaknya bukan He tian dan Si spy sahaja jenis yang enjoy bergembira di atas kesengsaraan orang lain. Tak terkecuali dengan dirinya juga.


	4. The thought of you makes my heart breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start from this chap, Hong Fa will change to Mo Guan Shan. Uwaaahhhh! It's take me too long to keep updating because school had been so hectic lately. *sobbing in the corner*. I'm not sure if this will be good but I'm giving all my best to get this done. Ha3! Enjoy!

Setiap foto Guan shan ditiliknya, disentuh setiap inci anggota tubuh pemuda berambut perang itu walaupun hanya pada dasar di alam maya kaca sentuh pada telefon bimbitnya.  
He tian mengeluh. Dadanya terasa sungguh sesak, baru hanya seketika Guan shan meninggalkannya sudah terasa seperti bertahun lamanya. 

Rindu... Yeah... Mungkin itu adalah perkataan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dia rasakan ketika ini. Dia sendiri pun tidak tahu yang dia mampu untuk merasai perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan seperti seorang manusia biasa.

Dia terkekeh geli. Guan Shan was full of surprised. Hanya pemuda itu sahaja yang mampu untuk membuatkan dirinya tidak keruan seperti ini.

Mecejnya yang dihantar kepada Guan shan sejak dari petang semalam masih lagi tidak berbalas. Kini tatapannya tidak lepas pada mecej yang berada di inbox sent pada kaca skrin smartphonenya.

"You still won't come back?" 

Prakk! He tian melempar smartphonenya tepat mengenai dinding. Nasib baik smartphonenya tidak berkecai dan menerima nasib yang sama seperti smartphone miliknya yang sebelum ini. Semuanya boleh diucapkan selamat tinggal apabila He tian mengamuk besar.

Kemudian entah kenapa,secara automatik wallpaper pada smartphonenya bertukar kepada foto Guan Shan yang diambilnya secara curi-curi. Itu yang membuatkan He tian tenang. Melihat wajah pemuda itu yang membuatnya menjadi normal kembali dan tidak kalah kepada nafsu amarahnya. 

Betul... Kehilangan Guan shan akan membuatnya menjadi hilang arah. Kalaulah Guan Shan meninggalkan dia sekarang, dia tidak tahulah jika dia mampu untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya semula... Atau... Tidak mungkin akan pernah kembali.

"He tian..."

Jian yi bersuara, dia ditemani Zheng xi yang bersiap siaga di belakangnya, berjaga-jaga jika He tian mengganas lagi. Kejadian tadi banyak mengajar mereka untuk tidak mengambil ringan akan panas baran He tian. Namun apa yang membuatkan mereka tertanya-tanya sekarang ni why Guan Shan? Sebelum ini He tian tidak pernah mengambil berat mengenai pemuda berambut perang itu. Sejak bila, He tian menjadi rapat dengan Guan Shan? 

Pada pemerhatian Jian Yi, He tian memang sengaja hendak mencari pasal? Kerana itu sememangnya sifat semula jadi He tian?

Namun tidak bagi Zheng xi yang lebih gemar berdiam diri untuk lebih memberi perhatian pada keadaan sekelilingnya untuk menganalisis situasi. He tian ketika itu terlihat sangat cemburu? Pandangan mata He tian kelihatan sangat dingin dan dikaburi dengan kemarahan. Kalau tidak disalah ertikan di dalam situasi yang mencemaskan tadi, He tian seperti tidak teragak-agak untuk melenyapkan terus kewujudan teman Guan Shan.

"He tian..." 

He tian mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia mengangkat wajahnya melihat Jian yi yang bersahaja memanggil dirinya dan Zheng xi yang mempunyai riaksi risau pada wajahnya. Dia mengeluh. Gosh, they're the last person he want to see right now.

"What?"

Jian yi tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa awak badmood semacam ni? Kan awak dah pukul orang tadi? It's should feels good right?" isy... Baru hari ni He tian merasakan yang senyuman Jian Yi tu sumpah terasa annoying sangat sampai macam mintak nak kena kaki jer.

"Jian yi. That's enough!" Zheng xi berdesis. Dia bukannya apa, takut pula kalau He tian mengamuk sekali lagi, memang mendapat la si Jian Yi ni. Lagi satu,Sebab dia baru jer ternampak He tian mengepalkan buku limanya.

"He tian, if you don't want us to be here, just said so and we'll leave you alone. But if you needs us just give us a call" 

Zheng xi baru sahaja hendak menarik Jian Yi pergi, despite his whining protest. Jian yi sempat menjerit "do you like him?!"

What the fuck- okay Jian Yi memang nampak macam bodoh-bodoh alang sikit. Tetapi dia juga type yang observing dan dalam masa yang sama membuat pilihan sama ada dia mahu masuk campur atau tidak perduli. Dan sekarang ia menyangkut He tian yang juga merupakan salah seorang temannya. 

Dia tahu bagaimana cara He tian melihat Guan shan setiap kali Guan Shan lalu di hadapan kelas mereka atau berada tidak jauh dari pandangan He tian

Dia sendiri yang lihat bagaimana tingkah laku He tian berubah 360°c apabila Guan shan berada di sisinya

Tidak kira bila Guan shan menunjukkan sikap Tsunderenya, He tian tetap dengan penuh ceria melayan setiap Tsundere Guan Shan.

Dia tahu Guan shan merupakan warna dalam kehidupan kosong He tian. Dia tahu Guan Shan adalah cahaya bagi He tian.

Dan dia tahu kalau He tian kehilangan Guan Shan sekarang... Urgh... Seram bila dia membayangkannya.

"What did you say just now?" suara He tian sedikit keras. Menatap tajam pada Jian Yi dan Zheng xi.

*****  
"William,are sure you're fine now? It's okay to take a rest for little while you know..."

Raut wajah Guan Shan berkerut dan dari matanya jelas kelihatan perasaan serba salah. Ya, dia mengaku salah dia kerana dialah William mendapat kecelakaan seperti ini. Walaupun sebenarnya, dia mungkin menyumbang sebanyak 30% penyebab kecederaan William dan selebih lagi memang dah sah salah si monster bajak hitam tu.

William melihat wajah Guan Shan kemudian dia tersenyum. Ah... Dia dah buat pemuda berambut pirang itu risau pada dirinya. Teheh.. Dia sepatutnya rasa bersalah tapi entah kenapa di sisi william yang lain juga, dia merasakan perasaan gembira apabila dia tahu yang Guan Shan sangat perhatian kepada dia.

Jujur sahaja, sejak Guan Shan menjadi rapat dengan He tian, si pemuda berambut perang itu selalu sahaja 'ghaib' secara tiba-tiba. Terutama sekali, bila smartphone Guan Shan tu berbunyi. Secepat kilat Guan Shan keluar dari kelas tanpa beritahu apa-apa.

Kalau dulu Guan Shan selalu berada di sisinya, mereka berteman rapat hingga ada yang mengatakan mereka seperti adik beradik, toh ada juga yang berbisik di belakang mereka mengumpat yang mereka ini kemungkinan adalah gay couple. Beruntung si punk (Guan Shan) ini tidak mendengar kalau tidak satu kelas diamuknya. But as for him, he doesn't mind at all.

Sejujurnya, dia tak suka He tian rapat dengan kawan baik dia ni sejak dari dulu lagi. Kalau ditanya, dia sendiri pun kalau boleh tak nak terlibat dengan He tian. Tapi disebabkan 'suddenly' si Guan Shan ni boleh tiba-tiba pulak kawan baik dengan monster bajak hitam tu. (Dah terikut dengan habit nickname Guan Shan) jadi dia pun nak tak nak, kenalah bertoleransi. Bukan untuk dia pun, untuk Guan Shan. Haih... Kalaulah Guan Shan tahu yang dia sanggup buat apa sahaja untuk pemuda berambut pirang ni...

"Hey... Should you go to your work right now? If you planning to skip because of me, I'll kick your ass on the spot" cengiran nakal William jelas di wajah pemuda berkulit putih itu. Walaulun sedikit tompok lebam yang mula kebiruan di pipinya terherot sekali mengikut garisan cengiran bibirnya.

Tak! Auch! Guan Shan menjentik dahi William nak tergelak pula dia bila William mengembungkan kedua pipinya sambil cover dahinya yang kemerahan tu. Comel betul bila William cemberut kesal akan Guan shan.

"Pandai jer kau nak nasihatkan aku. Aku hantar kau balik ni. Kau larat jalan tak? Jangan cakap yang aku kena gendong kau pulak. Aku humban kau dalam longkang kejap lagi." ugut Guan Shan walaupun dia tahu dia tetap akan gendong William atau apa sahaja yang akan buatkan William boleh balik ke rumah dengan selesa.

Dan sebenarnya selain dari memang alasannya untuk memastikan William selamat sampai ke rumah, dia juga sedang menghabiskan waktu untuk tidak datang awal ke rumah He tian atau lebih tepatnya memang dia ada terfikir untuk skip sahaja kerjanya pada hari ini. 

"I don't feel like going to work today" bisik Guan Shan

Suaranya perlahan tetapi tetap kedengaran di telinga william. Anak itu mengeluh, bagaimanapun juga jangan kerana dia Guan shan sampai tidak menyempat ke tempat kerjanya. Mungkin perasaan Guan Shan berbagi kerana ingin berada si sisinya. No! Dia tak boleh bersikap pentingkan diri sendiri. Guan shan ada keluarga untuk disara dan tidak datang ke tempat kerjanya pasti akan memberi masalah kepadanya kelak.

"Hey! Saya tak apa-apa kay? See? I can walk normally. There's nothing to worried about!"

"William... Aku tak boleh la nak tinggalkan seorang diri balik... Kau-"

"Then let me accompany him."

Laaa.... Class rep ada lagi rupanya. Hahaha! Mereka terlalu asyik dengan drama bromance diorang sampai terlupa akan Class rep yang masih berada di dalam ruagan yang sama dengan mereka.

"Huh? Kenapa pulak awak nak bersusah payah nak temankan dia balik? Aku ada tak payah susah-susahkan diri kau." william menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap kasar Guan Shan pada gadis berkaca mata itu tapi dia tahu jauh dari sudut hati Guan Shan,pemuda berambut perang ini cuma tak mahu menyusahkan sesiapa.

"Listen, I know you need to be somewhere more important than this. Saya cadangkan lebih baik cepat... Sebelum orang tu buat sesuatu yang dia akan menyesal. Awak tak mahu itu berlaku kan?" tanpa disangka, Shin Hwa mendekatkan dirinya dan berbisik di tepi telinga Guan Shan. Perlahan tetapi jelas dan lebih tegas. 

Iris Guan shan membesar. What shit did this girl talking about... Owh! She doesn't meant he with He tian- oh man... This is going to be so fucked up. Dia mengeluh and give up. Sambil menutup wajahnya yang mula kemerahan akibat malu. Is he that obvious?


	5. Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just the note.

Dear : To those who cares (of course I do appreciated my readers,I love them!)

I'm so so sorry. Even I want to keep my promised to post the new chapter yesterday and a day before the yesterday (hahaha), I just can't find the solution to finished the halfway chap because my I've lost all my motivation. All drown over the stressed because people around me really loves to hurts me mentally and seriously they really love to put others people down. And thanks to them, I almost packing my stuff and leaving everything behind. Which my decision leads to quitting from what I'm doing right now and go back to my hometown. 

I am on the verge if breaking tears every day. Every day, I tried to be strong or fighting my own weakness. People always manage find a way to bring me down. I'm just tired. People thought that I'm an idiot or something. 

I do try my best to ignore all those people but they keep coming to me and humiliates me in front of others. That's why I'm in the mode of mental breakdown right now. I hope I can find something to ease my mind by finishing "Falling apart" and "Insecure" but... I just can't. This fics are the only things that closed to me right now. Yes! I'm starting to falling apart! And also yes! My insecurities doesn't help a bit as I want to believe and has faith in myself! 

I'm so sorry for those who's being waiting for the new updates. They almost done but I just can't bring myself to complete them. I'm so sorry! And also I apologized for my fault in grammar and lacks of vocabularies. As I said,English is not my native language. I won't abandoned my fics, I just need some times to get back my real self. Please be patience with me. 

Thank you, my lovely readers!


	6. The point of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tian chooses the path where it will destroyed their relationship for forever. Or will they let it happens? When will He tian learned to never let angers consumes him? When will Guan Shan realized that he deserved a happiness for himself and there's someone close to him willing to give all of that? so after this whole fiasco, what's left anymore between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! mentions of Rape. sorry if you guys doesn't felt comfortable by this, please kindly hit the 'back' button instead read and bash me. *sobbing* be kind to me okay? this is the first chaps I come up with after my own breakdown. other than that, please enjoy!

_Kadang2 kita hanya mengingat perkara kejam yang pernah berlaku ke atas kita_  
Dan kadang-kala kenyataan yang lebih memeritkan bahawa kita juga tidak pernah terlepas dari menyakiti seseorang dalam hidup kita  
Tanpa sedar kita hidup di dalam dunia yang serba hipokrisi.

Guan Shan kini berdiri di hadapan pintu apartment He tian. Tangannya yang masih mengeras memegang pemegang pintu tersebut.

Untuk seketika dia tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, pencemaran bunyi di sekelilingnya cuma kedengaran seperti desingan yang menyakitkan kepalanya.

Di sebalik pintu ni... Kalau dia membuka pintu ni... Dia akan melihat He tian... Entah apa yang He tian lakukan sekarang ni. Tidurkah dia? Tak... Sekarang masih siang lagi. Makan ke? Eah? Kalau ya pun makan apa? Bukannya dia tak tahu yang tekak He tian sudah terbiasa dengan makanan yang dimasak olehnya sehingga lidahnya kelu untuk merasa makanan buatan orang lain.

Tengok? Kritikal tak kritikal si He tian ni.

 

Dia teringat lagi bila He tian pernah hubunginya semasa cuti musim panas untuk ke apartmentnya hanya kerana Si monster bajak hitam tu tak sanggup menelan instant food lagi dari convinience store.  Dan ketika itu,Guan Shan berada di Kampung halaman ibunya untuk sepanjang cuti musim panas. Itulah perancangan awalnya... Tetapi.... Gara-Gara monster bajak hitam tu....  Cuti musim panasnya berakhir menjadi pembantu rumah sepenuh masa di apartment He tian. Dan pemuda bersurai hitam itu tak sudah-sudah menyuruh dia buat itu ini hanya untuk menahannya dari pulang semula ke kampung halaman

Sebenarnya kalau He tian tak buat macam tu pun, dia tetap akan tinggal di sisi He tian. Dia juga tak sanggup tinggal He tian keseorangan dan kebuluran. Tambah-tambah lagi ketika dia baru sahaja sampai di stesen tempat He tian tinggal. Pemuda bajak hitam itu bersemangat sekali menyambutnya dan melambai-lambai dengan penuh girang (macam kanak-kanak riang pun ada) sebaik sahaja kakinya menjejak di atas platform.

 

Dah kenapa pulak kau boleh jadi tetiba rasa macam tak sedap hati ni. Instinct dia kuat mengatakan yang kalau dia bukak pintu ni,sesuatu yang buruk akan berlaku....lagi kuat pula mengatakan "Jangan bukak pintu tu Guan Shan. Anything! But please not the door!"

Tapi dia fikir logik la, apa jer yang bahaya boleh jadi kat dia dekat rumah He tian nih. Apapun dia kena kuatkan semangat, sebab dia datang sini nak kerja bukannya-

Kemudian datang kembali imbasan memorinya mengenai kejadian pada petang tadi. Kenapa He tian datang kelas dia marah-marah? Serang William membabi buta pulak tu! Bukannya nak ada perasaan bersalah, muka sebijik macam pembunuh bersiri yang dia selalu nampak dalam series drama detektif dalam kaca televisyen. 

 

* * *

“He tian!!!”

 

Tak sampai dalam masa beberapa minit pun setelah diimbas semula bagaimana William ditendang dan dipukul tanpa belas kasihan dari He tian, darahnya dah menggelegak. Marahnya tak boleh ditoleransi lagi, entah dari mana datangnya keberanian untuk menghadapi He tian ketika itu.

 

Dia menggunakan kunci pendua untuk membuka pintu unit He tian. Pada masa itu dia terasa ingin sahaja hendak ketawa kerana...

 

Serius la. Dia dah rasa seram kot bila He tian duduk di atas sofa dan kepalanya mengarah ke arahnya tetapi wajahnya ditunjukkan jadi takderla Guan Shan terasa yang He tian bagaikan betul-betul sedang melihat secara bertentangan mata dengannya.

 

Beberapa helaian rambut hadapan He tian menutup matanya, jadi Guan Shan betul-betul tak tahu apa reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh He tian pada ketika itu.

"He tian?"

 

Dengan hanya satu sahaja panggilan, pemuda bajak hitam itu secara mengejut bangun dari sofa yang didudukinya sejak dari petang tadi (sejak habis waktu persekolahan). Entah berapa tahun dia boleh bertapa kat situ tenggelam dalam lamunan dia sendiri selagi pintu rumahnya itu tidak dibuka.

 

Guan shan tersentak dan secara sukarela kakinya bergerak sendiri mundur ke belekang. Bukan setakat itu sahaja, malah segala kemarahan yang dikumpulnya sejak dari tadi hilang begitu sahaja sebaik  sahaja melihay sosok menyeramkan itu sudah menapak di hadapannya. Suram bertemu dengan orange.

 

"Ack-" Guan shan langsung tidak diberikan peluang untuk bercakap,apabila He tian menendang mengenai tepat pada ulu hati Guan Shan. Pemuda itu tergeletak di atas lantai memegang dadanya berdenyut hingga menyukarkan dia bernafas dalam erangan kesakitan itu.

 

"Kau sukalah dia sentuh kau macam tu kan?! Kan?!!!"

 

He tian memijak belakang Guan Shan dan menekankan kakinya sekuat hati. Badan Guan Shan terkunci di atas lantai. He tian sudah bagaikan dirasuk dan tidak memperdulikan lagi Guan Shan yang sudah mengalami kesesakkan untuk bernafas buat kali kedua di atas lantai.

 

"P- please He tian... "

 

"Tolong?!" berdekah He tian ketawa berdekah, langsung tiada perasaan belas kasihan pada pemuda perang yang berada di bawah kakinya itu

 

"Tolong kau supaya kau boleh bersama dengan William kau tu?!"

 

Kedua iris Guan Shan membesar, dah kenapa sejak dari tadi He tian tak sudah membabitkan William. Padahal kawan baiknya itu,kenal He tian pun tidak. William cuma mengenali He tian sebagai salah seorang yang turut belajar dalam satu sekolah bersama mereka.

 

Dan juga kata-kata He tian seolah-olah menyalahkan Guan Shan atas apa sahaja yang baru berlaku di antara mereka berdua.

 

"A- apa jer salah William kat kau hah?! Apa hak kau nak pukul dia?!"

 

He tian tersengih mengejek, seolah-olah dia tak percaya langsung yang Guan shan tidak faham apa yang dia maksudkan. Baginya, Guan Shan hanya berpura-pura... Dan dari pandangannya, Guan Shan tak ubah seperti pelacur yang melacurkan dirinya untuk sesiapa sahaja. A slut for a slut. Padan sangat lah tu.

 

"You asking for it..."

He tian menjatuhkan smartphonenya tepat di sebelah kepala Guan Shan, di situ jelas kelihatan Gambar Guan Shan dan William, gambar tadi... Di mana William mengucup bibirnya. What the heck- mana dia dapat gambar ni?! Sekejap?! Bila masa pulak dia nak ambik gambar ni?!

"Dah tu? Ka- kalau dia kiss aku pun... Apa kaitannya dengan kau?!"

 

Ketika itu He tian ketawa dengan nyaring, man.. This is awesome. A slave that'll never learned his place.

 

_He tian... Betul ker kau nak lakukan ni?_

_Betul kau nak anggap dia slave kau jer?_

_Kau pasti ni jalan yang betul? Did you forget that you want to make him yours?_

_Stop it He tian! Kalau kau ambil jalan paksa then... He'll never be yours! Or even worse he just keep his distance from you again!_

_He already forget the gap between you guys... And... You've done it again.... You hurt him..._

 

Ketika itu.... Kata bisikan hatinya langsung tidak berjaya mengembalikan pemikiran rasionalnya kembali... There is no point of return when he like this... This the treat he got from his father that he never been proud about... He see them as a weakness... His weakness because he lose of himself on the time like this.

 

"Banyak ke William bayar kau untuk tidur dengan dia? Huh?"

 

Apa? Apa dia sekali lagi? Cuba kau ulang apa yang kau cakap tadi He tian?

Oleh kerana terlalu marah dan memerlukan masa untuk digest dalam kepala otak dia, dia jadi kelu untuk berkata-kata. Guan Shan hanya memandang He tian dengan tatapan yang tak percaya.

 

"Kau kan... Sanggup buat apa sahaja demi duit? So berapa dia bayar kau? Kalau alu tahu kau senang dibayar dengan duit macam tu jer, takyahla aku guna methods super lembab aku tu. Ceh... Nak tunjukkan affection konon..." He tian separuh berbisik, supaya Guan Shan tidak mendengar kata- kata terakhirnya

 

"Dude? Did you hear yourself? Kau cakap apa ni He tian?! Are you out of your mind?!"

 

"Kau rasa? Kau tanyalah diri sendiri? Manusia sanggup buat apa sahaja demi duit..." He tian melutut di tepi Guan Shan, dan tanpa memberi amaran He tian menarik Rambut Guan Shan hingga ke akar umbinya. Ketika itu Guan shan terasa bagailan lehernya hendak patah apabila disentap dengan kuat.

 

"Aku sanggup bayar dua kali lipat daripada apa yang dia bayar kat kau... Tapi maknanya, no more him or anyone else. Just me, and only me! You got it?!"

 

“W- wait He tian, that’s not what you think…”

  
_kenapa pula dia kena perjelaskan dirinya pada He tian, what he think or do, it’s none of this guy business. But why he looks so angry? kenapa He tian macam scary sangat hari ni? Oh my gosh, apa maksud dia bayar? Shit! Dia nak suruh aku jadi pelacur exclusive dia ke apa ni?_

 

He tian mencengkik lehernya dan mengheretnya ke sebuah ruangan, ahh dia sangat mengenali ruangan ni, di mana satu-satunya ruangan yang digunakan oleh he tian. Di situlah ruang tamunya, di situlah tempat tidurnya, bagi guan Shan tempat ini pun sudah menjadi salah satu sebab untuk dia mengagumi He tian, sebuah apartment yang mempunyai panel tingkap yang besar untuk melihat view kota. Yang tak pernah tidur walaupun sudah menjelang pagi.

 

Setiap kali dia ke sini untuk berkerja atau bermalam sekali sekala, dia pastinya akan berdiri pada tingkap itu dan melihat matahri terbenam atau terbit. Oh sudah semestinyalah semasa dia berbuat demikian, dia akan pastikan pemuda bajak hitam itu tidur nyenyak atau tidak dah tentu dia akan digelakkan seumur hidupnya kerana dia berjiwa sentimental.

 

Tapi tempat di mana dia selalu mengaguminya akan menjadi mimpi buruknya pada hari ini…

 

Krakk! Dia dilempar di atas katil dengan kasar, sakit pada dadanya tadi pun masih tidak hilang., inikan dilempar pula. Dia cuba untuk bangun tetapi dihentikan dengan kasar oleh tangan He Tian awal-awal lagi. Guan Shan sudah penat tubuhnya digunakan untuk dilempar ke sana sini, dia cuba untuk melawan tetapi yang dia dapat bukanlah kebebasan tetapi  sebuah pukulan yang singgah pada wajah sebelah kirinya. Shit… that’s hurt tetapi sudah cukup untuk ‘melumpuhkan’ dirinya.

“Jangan paksa aku main kasar dengan kau…” satu bisikan yang halus tetapi bakal mengahntui pendengaran Guan Shan seumur hidupnya.

 

But… he already did… He tian, was going to sunk in between, madness, anger, despair and… _Jelousy_ …  No one can stop him now. He have to make Guan shan His, he didn’t care if Guan shan doesn’t want to be with him… or doesn’t share the same feelings as him… if only he can take a look of himself…he is so desperate… and so pathetic right now.

Kedua tangan He tian laju membuka tali pinggang Guan Shan, tidak perduli pada preotest Guan Shan yang lemah di samping kedua tangan kurusnya berushaa menghalang He tian. Tanpa perlu mengambil masa yang lama pun Seluar guan jatuh di bawah sisi katil bersama dengan seragam sekolah Guan Shan.

“He- He tian please stop… please don’t do this…”  Guan shan sudah menangis terisak-isak, dia tahu apa yang bakal berlaku selepas ini… dan disebabkan itulah dia takut… dia langsung tidak bersedia apa pun, baik mental ataupun fizikal..sebabnya dia tak pernah menyangka yang He tian akan sanggup berbuat bergini padanya.

“STOP!!!”

 Plakk! Satu tamparan sudah cukup untuk membuat He tian untuk berhenti. Untuk seketika aktiviti mereka terjeda, walaupun tamparan Guan Shan tadi lemah tetapi sudah cukup untuk menyedarkannya.

“if you do it… you’ll lose me for forever…”

Otaknya ligat memproses apa yang diperkatakan oleh Guan Shan, dia tidak menidakkannya malah tidak juga menerimanya… dia langsung tidak memberikan masa untuk dirinya berfikir dengan lebih jelas, “Shan… mungkin cara aku tunjukkan pada kau tidak pernah betul…” He tian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Guan Shan. _But I love you so much…_

He tian mula  megucup bibir Guan Shan sementara itu, Guan Shan hanya mampu membatu di tempatnya. He tian mengecilkan pupilnya dan cuba merangsang Guan Shan untuk memberi respon dengan lidahnya namun Guan Shan seperti orang yang mati emosinya.

 

Dalam fikirannya… _kenapa semuanya harus jadi begini?_

 

“He tian… I- don’t want this…”

 

 

 

 


	7. Lost in confusion & Jian Yi's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The point of no return is just the beginning of how they want to lead their ambiguous relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> specially dedicated to smile4world who does not give up on my depression, and also dialah yang selalu memberikan semangat dan membuat saya semakin berusaha setiap hari. dan saya sangat berharap chapter kali ini tidak akan menghampakan pembaca setia seperti smile4world and my other loyal readers who put up with my annoying progress like a snail pace. I'm really sorry!but please enjoy the new chaps!

He Tian tersedar dari  tidurnya, dia menggosok-gosokkan matanya. Kepalanya sakit betul, ni semua sebab dia banyak sangat minum semalam la ni. Tula cari lagi penyakit. But seriously? Mimpi semalam macam real betul… sentuhan dia… pada Guan Shan… seolah-olah masih lagi dapat dirasakan… Hangat tubuh lebih kecil itu dalam dakapannya… bagaikan mimpi indah… tetapi dalam pada masa yang sama juga merupakan mimpi ngeri baginya.

 

In that dreams… _He hurt him_ …

 

He tian cuba mencari smartphonenya, yang entahlah nasib device tu tercampak ke mana tatkala dia sibuk sangat layan emosinya semalam. Jangan cakap yang dia kena beli smartphone baru lagi. Di dalam mental imagenya, dia sudah mengeluh malas.

 

Wait… what the- tu bukan baju dia…

 

Warna kuning… warna T-shirt yang selalu dipakai oleh Guan Shan… dia ingat lagi dia selalu jer mengejek Guan Shan takder taste dalam Fashion, last sekali dia yang kena bersyarah panjang dengan Guan Shan sebab budak tu percaya sangat yang dekat sekolah datang nak belajar bukan nak masuk runaway fashion week ni.

 

Tapi… kenapa T-shirt tu ada dekat sini?

Jangan-jangan…

 

 

He tian segera menarik comforter dan cuba mencari Guan Shan, tetapi tiada kelibat yang dicari. He tian cuba mencari jejak pemuda berambut perang itu di sekita apartmentnya, tetapi tidak juga berjumpa. Kalau betul lah… kalau betul lah mimpi semalam tu…

 Shit… he fucked things up again…

Why He tian… why are you so stupid..

Why did you have to be so stupid…

He tian duduk bersandar pada sofa yang dia duduk semalam. Kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya dengan kasar,  dia rasa tersangatlah serabut sangat ni. Dia cuba ingat balik apa yang berlaku malam tadi.

 

Dia rasa macam nak menangis kat situ juga, bila dia teringat macam mana dia belasah Guan Shan, macam mana dia ikat Guan Shan kat atas katil, dan seksa Pernafasan Guan Shan dengan mencekiknya (breath play). Dan apa yang paling menjijikkan dia… dia- dia… paksa Guan Shan untuk bersamanya… even though, budak tu menjerit-jerit cakap sakit dan merayu supaya dilepaskan.

 

Tapi setiap rayuan dia tak endahkan… dia gelak macam setan bila tengok Guan Shan meraung dan menangis setiap kali dia- sakitkan… pemuda tu.

 

Dia rasa loser sesangat bila dia tak dapat nak kawal nafsu sendiri, dia dah mula salahkan diri sendiri, dia salahkan William, dia salahkan Jian Yi & Zheng xian  dan dia juga salahkan Guan Shan… salahkan pemuda carrot top tu kerana dah Berjaya membuatkan dia jadi gila.

 

Mungkinkah Guan Shan balik macam tu jer? Kalau betul pun dia serang Guan Shan semalam dah tentu-tentulah, Guan shan ambil peluang larikan diri. Siapa gila sangat yang nak stay dengan rapist sendiri?

 

Macam mana kalau Guan Shan lari dan tak akan balik kat sini lagi? Macam mana lebih teruk kalau dia terus hilangkan diri dari Bandar ni? Apa dia nak buat? Apa yang kau nak buat hah? He tian? Seriously, kau tak pernah belajar dari kesilapan kan?

 

Ingin sahaja He tian ingin menjerit frustrasi. Yup dia rasa nak menjerit sampai dia rasa puas. Lantak lah jiran sebelah nak report dia ke apa. Dia dah tak kisah-

 

Bam! Langkah He tian terhenti, dia memandang ke  arah bathroom yang disambung pada bahagian kitchen. Something falling down…

 

Guan Shan ada kat sini ke? Dia ada kat sini ke? Timbul satu perasaan dalam diri He tian which is Hope. Terlalu besar harapan itu…

 

“Gu- Guan shan?”

 

Perlahan-lahan kakinya berjalan menyentuh lantai dapur, dia tak tahu apa yang dia patut beritahu pada Guan Shan. Minta maaf? Semudah itu ker? Lepas apa dia buat kat Guan shan, dia tak rasa yang dia layak dapat kemaafan tu. Tapi kalaupun Guan Shan tak nak maafkan dia, dia sanggup buat apa sahaja supaya Guan Shan tak tinggalkan sisinya. Bahkan melihat dia dengan pandangan yang penuh kebencian pun takper, dia sanggup melutut dan kucup tapak kaki Guan Shan kalau itu buatkan Guan Shan puas. Anything… but leaving him… is not an option…

 

Krakk… pintu bathroom dibuka… menampakkan sosok yang dicarinya sejak dari tadi…

 

“Guan… Guan shan…”

 

He tian hampir sahaja terduduk apabila melihat Guan shan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa Seurat benang pun, namun bukan itu yang mengejutkannya. Dia lebih takut pada lebam-lebam yang mula membiru di seluruh tubuh kurus Guan Shan, dan tidak kurang juga pada wajah Guan Shan.  Bukan lebam itu sahaja yang kelihatan sangat menyakitkan jika disentuh… kedua mata Guan bengkak dan merah, Cuma pada sebelah kiri sahaja ditambah dengan kesan lebam seperti ditumbuk.

 

Mereka berdua hanya diam kaku di tempat masing-masing, Guan shan seperti tidak Nampak langsung kewujudan He tian di hadapannya. Pandangan matanya kosong, seluruh tubuhnya menggigil, entahlah menggigil kerana kesejukkan atau ketakutan, He tian tak dapat nak tafsirkan keadaan Guan Shan yang  mendiamkan diri sejak dari tadi.

 

“G-…..”

“He tian… kenapa?”

 

Suaranya menjadi serak, tiba-tiba sahaja menjadi sendu. He tian yang dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya,  pupilnya membesar dan secepat kilat dia melihat wajah Guan Shan yang pecah dengan tanggisan.

 

Ya, He tian… kenapa? Kenapa kau buat pemuda yang dah lalui banyak kesusahan dalam hidup dia, bertambah sedih? Kenapa kau sanggup hancurkan hati dia? Kenapa kau sanggup sakitkan hati dia? Kenapa He tian? kau ni ada masalah jiwa  suka buat orang menangis ke  apa? Atau dah memang takdir kau untuk tak boleh buat orang happy?

 

Walau sekali dalam hidup dia… dia nak juga orang bahagia sebab dia. Dan dia… nak orang tu adalah Guan Shan….

 

Tanpa sedar seluruh tubuh He tian bergerak sendiri, merangkul tubuh Guan Shan ke dalam dakapannya. Tidak terlalu kasar tetapi masih cukup untuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Ketika itu, bibirnya laju meluntur kata-kata maaf berulang kali…

 

Dan ketika itu, hanya satu benda yang bermain di dalam fikirannya…

 

_“akan  adakah bahagia buat dirinya?”_

* * *

 

2 weeks later…

 

Kepalanya berdenyut, sakit macam apa jer. Haih Guan Shan, kenapalah sejak kau kenal He tian ni selalu mendapat sakit? Asyik sakit jer kau dapat. Kenapalah He tian sanggup buat dia macam ni. Cakap sayang tapi?!

 

Kenapa He tian?! Kau sayang aku tapi kau still belasah aku macam aku ni punchbag personal kau.

 

Sebab kau jahat tahap setan,monster dan sebagainya....

 

Beast pun tak buat jahat dekat Belle.

 

Tapi tekadang kau sweet sangat.... Macam gula-gula. Susah nak percaya bila kau buat sweet ngan aku... Aku rasa cam kau nak mintak sesuatu.

 

Aku... Tak biasa orang buat baik dengan aku...

 

Tapi hati aku terkesan...bila kau buat semua nice thing tu kat aku. Kau ingat aku tak perasan ke? Cuma aku tak cakap jer sebab nak jimat malu kau. Tapi kau... Sejak bila tahu malu?hahaha.

 

Aku pun tak tahula, dah sampai tahap trauma dah setiap kali aku nampak kau angkat tangan. Even... Masa tu kau cuma nak usap kepala aku...

Kau betul ke sayang aku He tian? Betul ke apa yang kau cakap kat aku masa malam tu?

 

"I may not love you right, but I've love you so much"

 

Guan shan rasa macam nak ikut gerak hati dia... Nak percayakan kata-kata He tian. Tapi dalam pada masa yang sama? Tengoklah reputasi He tian sendiri... Selalu dikelilingi ramai perempuan. Siapa jer yang nak dipermainkan sama macam perempuan-perempuan tu?

 

Dia tak nak.... Jatuh sayang dekat He tian... Sebab dia tahu dia akan jadi gila kalau dapat tahu He tian cuma main- mainkan dia. Mana dia nak letak muka dia ni kalau dia ter-lepas cakap yang dia dah jatuh sayang dekat He tian? Masa tu dia dah terbayang dah dia kena belasah dengan teruk-teruk dengan pandangan yang hina lagi tu dengan He tian.

 

Pak!  Lamunannya terganggu apabila...  
"Yo! Sahabat tercinta ku sayang!"

 

Ah... Satu-satunya masih normal dalam hidupnya. Suara dan usikan William tak pernah gagal menceriakan hatinya. Guan shan dah mengukirkan senyuman. Senyuman yang hanya orang terdekat sahaja yang pernah nampak. He tian pun belum pernah.

 

"Sial la kau ni William! Kau tanya aku kenapa kau tak pernah dapat girlfriend, pastu selalu pulak buat gay thing camni. Hahhaa"

Plaster dan bandage luka masih tertampal pada wajah tampan william, well... Sekarang dia dengan William tak jauh bezanya. Sama-sama mendapat. So taklah rasa bersalah sangat.

 

William dengan cengiran lebarnya, memang jelas nampak dimple dia yang sebelah tu setiap kali tersenyum. Nak pulak William tu tak pernah kedekut senyuman dia tu. Membuatkan William adalah juga kelab peminat dia sendiri.

 

Senyuman dia tu bagaikan infection, kalau nampak dia senyum, secara automatik mesti Guan Shan pun akan tersenyum jugak, haih terkadang dia pun boleh ter-jatuh crush dekat william ni. Hish la Guan Shan... Dengan  kawan baik sendiri pun ada selera ke?

 

Bukan setakat He tian dalam imaginasi kau, William pulak jadi mangsa imaginasi kau. Hahaha, kau ni tak boleh jadi ni Guan shan.

Apa yang anda semua akan lakukan kalau anda baru jer dapat tahu yang :-

  1. Kau ni sebenarnya adalah Gay
  2. Kau pernah ada crush kat kawan baik sendiri
  3. Dan dalam pada masa yang sama, kau boleh jatuh cin- sayang dekat musuh ketat kau dan selalu anggap kau ni punchbag personal dia.



 

Kau rasa?

 

Tapi dekat William takder la dia rasa nak kiss ke atau jantung dia berdebar- debar macam nak meletup.

Dia rasa Semua tu... Bila dengan He tian jer.... Entah... Entah... Dia ni HeTiansexual kot...hahhahah! Apa benda kau fikir ni?!

 

Kau kena ingat Guan Shan.... Seminggu yang lepas bukan setakat dia pukul kau jer... Dia dah paksa kau buat benda yang kau tak rela... Serius He tian. Kau memang setan. Kau tak berhati perut walaupun aku dah merayu banyak kali dengan kau. Kau.... Tak berhenti langsung walaupun aku menjerit kesakitan banyak kali.

 

Air mata Guan Shan dah bergenang, pandangannya mula kabur. Lantas tanpa sedar dia memeluk William dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada William.

 

Dia sakit... Sakit dan penat...

 

He tian... Kalau kau tak paksa aku pun... Aku tetap sukakan kau. We can still have a talk about this... Dan ni bukan caranya…

 

Bayangkan, He tian peluk dia macam dia boleh lari bila-bila masa jer dari apartment He tian, memang taklah. Dahlah badan dia sakit-sakit, nak keluar pulak dengan muka yang penuh kesan lebam-lebam pastu balik rumah? Dahtu mak dia cakap apa nanti? Ke nak cakap jujur tahap naïf  “ taklah mama, tadi ada budak gila rape dan pukul dia macam nak mati tadi, tengoklah lebam kat mana-mana jer.”

 

Nanti tak pasal-pasal jadi kes polis, paling teruk pun mak dia hysteria ataupun halau terus dia dari rumah sebab tahu anak dia kena rape dengan lelaki. Oh shit… tak ker prejudice gila statement dia?

 

Bodohlah kau boleh fikir jauh macam ni. Pelik-pelik pulak tu.

 

Pap.. pap… william menepuk perlahan belakang Guan Shan, kadang-kadang ia disela dengan usapan lembut.

“nangislah puas-puas… dah lama kau tak luahkan perasaan kat aku kan?”

 

Hishy la William ni, dia buat macam tu lagi la dia rasa sebak.

 

“aku dah tak tahu nak cerita kat siapa, kau jer aku boleh jujur… kau jer yang tak akan jugde aku kalau aku jadi diri aku sendiri. Aku ada kau jer… yang faham aku….”

 

Masa tu riaksi William memang serius gila, tak ubah macam baru dengar kempen politik yang sangat-sangat penting.

 

“kau… salahker kalau aku sayang kau?”

 

William menaikkan alisnya kemudian, baru dia hendak membuka mulut, Guan Shan terlebih dahlu memberi isyarat ‘wait for a minute’.

 

“sebagai contoh, lebih dari seorang kawan…”

 

William terdiam sebentar… “maksud kau, macam kau cintakan aku?”

 

Guan shan mengangguk. Gosh, dia harap sangat yang William tak akan Judge dia..

 

“ so? Aku tak Nampak apa masalahnya..”

 

Guan shan hampir ternganga. Budak ni biar betul, ni isu sensitive kot.

 

“honey,bunyy my melody” Guan shan sangat tak suka bila William panggil nickname kat dia macam tu. Tapi William buat jugak, sebab masa dia panggil macam tula maknanya dia tengah frust.

 

“ kau ada perasaan, kau bukannya robot. Love is a free will. Even budak muda macam kita ni pun boleh tetiba ada feeling dengan cikgu, isteri orang, even terlibat dengan incest. Kau rasa kes kau ni tak boleh pelik lagi ke?”

 

Guan shan menelan ludahnya… ada betulnya juga. Tapi hubungan homoseksual ni masih lagi taboo di kalangan masyarakat dan phrase about ‘Brave new world’ tu rasanya hanya agenda semata-mata. Tapi siapa boleh menang lawan petah bicara William ni? Nampak jer macam budak bodoh punk, tapi sebenarnya budak ni acah jer nak jadi punk. Dia ni actually genius gila kot. Ambil contoh, remaja dalam fasa memberontak. Hah korang tahula apa maksud dia.

 

“so… siapa yang kau suka?”

“diamlah, aku tak cakap aku suka siapa-siapa pun”

 

“kau suka aku ke?”

Guan shan dah buat muka nak termuntah, cakap jer nak muntah apa. Muntah darah? Hijau? Biru? Semua ada. Pelangi pun boleh.

 

“Eee… memang taklah aku nak tersuka kat kau. Baik aku pergi couple dengan class rep lagi bagus.”

 

She hwa yang duduk di hadapan mereka berdua, berpaling dengan riaksi stoic. Dia membetulkan kaca matanya dan dengan selamba “ thanks, sebab terfikirkan saya. Tapi saya lebih rela kahwin dengan buku teks sebab saya lagi suka belajar. Janganlah ambil hati ya?”

 

Masa tula, William ketawa macam apa jer. Laknat betul budak tu, sampai tergolek-golek atas lantai tergelak. Guan Shan dah macam terdiam dan menatap tajam ke  arah buku teks She Hwa  sambil dalam hatinya berkata ‘aku boleh kalah dengan buku teks? Kalau dengan orang takper lagi. Tak faham betul aku dengan class rep ni’

 

“Mo Guan Shan… boleh kita bercakap sekejap?”

 

The trio diam, apabila ada suara yang menyampuk mereka. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang. Di hadapan mereka, berdirinya seorang gadis. Maybe dia dari kelas mana-mana jer. Tapi Guan shan rasa macam pernah Nampak dia. O- oh… dia ni kan president fansclub He tian? what the fuck does she want from me….

 

* * *

 

"What the heck is wrong with you?! Are you out of your mind?!"

 

Nafas Jian Yi tidak teratur, dadanya mula berombak. Perasaan marahnya memang tidak dapat dikawal lagi.

 

"Patutlah dia tak datang sekolah 2 minggu! Aku dah agak dah kau mesti pukul dia separuh mati!"

 

Pada masa itu, Jian Yi langsung tidak memperdulikan He tian yang resah di tempat duduknya. Dia tahu menyerang yang lemah adalah salah, tapi masalahnya orang di hadapannya ini lemah kerana kalah pada nafsu amarahnya! Kuat pada segi kekuatan tetapi lemah pada emosinya!

 

Mana tidaknya, Jian Yi dan Xixi risau akan Guan Shan akan diapa-apakan oleh  He tian jika He tian lepas kendali, tetapi ternyata apa yang ditakuti mereka berdua terjadi, Guan Shan dan He tian tidak hadir ke sekolah selama 2 minggu, dan bila Guan shan datang ke sekolah badannya dipenuhi dengan lebam-lebam dan kesan luka. Wajahnya yang ditutupi separuh dengan topeng mulut, memang berjaya menyembunyikan kesan lebam yang lebih teruk menampal pada wajahnya tapi Jian Yi dan Xixi lebih tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

 

"Asal kau ni bodoh sangat boleh terfikir nak buat dia sampai macam tu sekali-"

 

Suddenly a realization hit him, his eyes becomes wide. No.... He can't-

 

Jian Yi menarik kolar baju He tian,separuh badan He tian yang longlai sedikit terangkat. Kedua mata He tian memberikan pandangan kosong seolah jiwanya sudah disedut

 

"CAKAP!!!!! Selain kau pukul dia! Kau buat apa lagi kat dia?!"

 

Dalam sekelip mata, personaliti Jian Yi bertukar kepada seorang yang tidak pernah mengenali apa itu perasaan 'belas kasihan', dia... Tak ubah seperti menjadi orang lain, bahkan ketika ini Xixi sendiri tidak pernah melihat sisi Jian Yi yang mengerikan sebegini.

 

"Ji- Jian Yi! Stop! " xixi dah teragak-agak untuk menghampiri dua gunung berapi ni, satu lagi sedang menggelegak tunggu masa untuk meletus jer. Satu lagi gunung berapi yang sudah mati dan memang tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk hidup semula tapi jangan sangka tiada apa yang boleh menghalang ia untuk aktif sekali lagi.

 

Jian Yi bagaikan hilang kesedarannya, dia lupa yang Xixi masih berada di situ dan dia juga terlupa yang Xixi sedang menyentuhnya untuk meleraikan mereka berdua.

Dan dia juga langsung tidak menyedari,dia menyentap tangannya dari Xixi dengan kasar dan menolaknya sehingga jatuh ke tepi.

Dan ketika itu jugalah kali pertama Jian Yi berpelakuan kasar dengan Xixi.

 

Xixi yang terjatuh di atas lantai menatap Jian Yi dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya. "Ji- Jian Yi...."

 

He tian juga matanya membesar kerana itu baru pertama kali dia melihat Jian Yi sedemikian. Sebelum ini walau semarah mana pun Jian Yi pada sesiapa dia tidak pernah terfikir yang Jian Yi akan berkasar pada satu-satunya "ketenangan" yang dia ada dalam hidupnya. Xixi... Tapi kali ini mungkin apa yang dia telah lakukan benar-benar menjadi trigger pada Jian Yi untuk bertukar menjadi monster yang lebih menakutkan dari dirinya.

 

"CAKAP!!!!" suara Jian yi yang selalunya keanak-anakkan dah mula jadi garau.

 

"Kau!"

 

nafas He tian mula menjadi sesak apabila Jian Yi mula mencengkam erat kolar bajunya.

 

* * *

 

“Tolong tinggalkan He tian..."

 

Siapa? oh lupa... Bitch He tian... tak sudah-sudah follow dia sejak dari tadi. Creepy sangat, patutlah He tian tak pernah pandang kau.  Guan shan tak mampu utk bersuara, kepalanya berdenyut, matanya berpinar. Sejujurnya dia tiada tenaga langsung yang tersisa walaupun untuk bercakap, tiba-tiba jer dia boleh rasa pening lepas dia tinggalkan kelas. Apa dah jadi dengan dia ni? Dia nak demam ke? Aduh… rasa macam nak ponteng kelas jer…

 

"Kerana awak lah... he tian dah tak lepak dengan kami!"

 

Suara itu menjadi nyaring dan bagi Guan Shan,ia sehingga berdesing di telinganya.Amat menyakitkan sehingga membuatkan Guan Shan bingkas bangun dari tempat duduknya dan ingin beredar dari situ.

 

"Wait-! Kau ni kan! Dahlah samseng! Lepas tu ada hati pulak nak berkawan dengan orang macam He tian tu! Aku pun tak nampak apa yang He tian nampak dalam diri kau?!"

 

Hey... Jangan salahkan aku. Aku pun kadang-kadang terfikirkan perkara yang sama. Apa yang He tian nampak kat aku sampaikan dia tak nak lepaskan aku, lepas tu belasah pulak William tanpa alasan yang musabah. Kau ingat aku tak rasa bersalah ke dia kena pukul sebab dengan He tian, kau tak nampak ke aku memang bersetuju dengan pendapat kau?

 

Kaki Guan Shan sudah menapak pada anak tangga yang menuju ke tingkat atas rooftop. Dia berusaha untuk lari daripada gadis yang asyik mengekori sambil menghentamnya. Shit la... Apasal dia yang selalu dapat sakit? Masa bergaduh dengan Jian Yi pun dia dapat sakit ( eah... Sekejap... Tu memang salah dia), masa dia jadi hamba He tian pun sama ( tapi dia pun suka kerja tu... Sebab bila lagi dia dapat practice masakan dia kalau bukan sekarang? Psst! Jangan beritahu He tian!) dan masa dia tersempak dengan He tian dengan orang-orang yang gayanya macam baru jer habis shift jadi bouncer kat kelab malam, tu pun He tian dah ugut nak cederakan dia semata-mata nak tutup mulut.

 

Sakit yang dia dapat semuanya dari He tian. Dia ni dah jadi punchbag He tian ke apa? Dah tu sekarang camner dia nak lari dari fansgirl yang tersangatlah fanatik dengan He tian sampaikan sanggup serang dia semata-mata untuk pemuda bajak hitam tu.

 

"Mo Guan shan! Awak dengar tak apa yang saya cakap ni?!"

 

‘bitch… diam… sebelum aku diamkan kau’

 

Gadis itu menarik lengan Guan shan berkali-kali, hisy la budak ni. Apasal yang desperate sangat nak confirmation dari aku ni. Nasib baik dia sempat lagi berpegang pada pemegang tangga, kalau tak bukan dia jer jatuh tergolek kat belakang, dengan budak perempuan ni sekali tergolek ngan dia.  Dah lah kepala dia tengah pening ni, tak kuasalah dia nak jadi kusyen kalau diorang betul-betul terjatuh nanti.

 

Entah sejak bila, gadis itu sudah pun berada di hadapan Guan Shan, dia berulang kali memukul dada Guan shan untuk memberikan perhatian padanya.

 

Screeet! Oh shit! Bisiknya, he lose his footing....

 


	8. Our promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to be with you - He tian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, Gomen lama sangat tak update. Btw, scene ni diambil dari kisah sebenar ya. Tehehe, yang pasti bukan saya ya. (senyum nakal). sekali lagi saya minta maaf sangat2! sebab menghilang terlalu lama, and now! enjoy the new chap!

**Biar bertapa banyaknya derita yang manusia sering lakukan kepada yang lain,**

**Berilah kemaafan,**

**Kerana kemaafan mampu padamkan dendam di dalam jiwa.**

**_“And... The weak can never forgive, Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.”_ **

 

“Dah memang sah-sah la dia takkan tahu kau suka kat dia, dengan perangai kau macam lahanat macam ni. Pukul dia, maki dia, hina dia... kalau aku ada kat tempat dia? Aku rasa aku ni puching bag kau jer He Tian. Jangan sampai betul-betul dia hilang depan mata kau, masa tu baru nak menangis!”

 

"You're really fucking idiot isn't?"

 

He tian menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat di situ kesam lebam mula membentuk di hujung bibirnya. Dia tak perdulikannya, yang dia rasa cumalah rasa sakit dan kosong. Namun rasa sakit itu bukanlah disebabkan pukulan tinju Jian Yi, tapi lebih pada hatinya.

 

"You think that you can tied him with you if you do that-" Jian Yi mendengus, jujur dia cakap yang dia tak boleh langsung nak tengok muka He tian pun buat masa ni. Baginya apa yang He tian lakukan tu memang tak dapat dimaafkan.

 

Kalau dia sahaja yang sudah berfikiran sedemikian, apatah lagi dengan Mo Guan Shan? Kasihan budak tu, apa jer yang dia tak pernah kena dengan Monster si Bajak Hitam ni? Bukannya He tian tak tahu yang budak tu ada macam-macam masalah, lepas tu ditambahnya masalah lagi.

 

"Apa yang kau fikirkan sebenarnya? Apa yang kau nak dari dia? If you just want to messed with him, leave that poor guy alone!"

 

“Tak boleh...”

 

Jian Yi mendengus, dia menarik mukanya dan ketawa mengejek. “kau ni kan... pentingkan diri ke ataupun memang psiko hah?”

 

"GUAN SHAN!!!!! HUI YEE!!!!"

 

Dia tak salah dengar kan? He tian mengangkat kepalanya melihat riaksi kedua sahabatnya. Jian Yi dengan riaksi confuse dan dikongsi dengan Zheng Xian yang mula menghampiri mereka berdua setelah sekian lama menjauhkan diri sejak Jian Yi 'meletus'.

 

* * *

 

****

**_Rasa macam nak tercabut jer jantung._ **

 

"Guan shan!!!!!! Hui Yee! 

 

**_Rasa macam sesak nafas.... rasa macam seakan-akan waktu terhenti..._ **

 

Bila dia tengok tubuh kurus tu menghempap ke lantai. Itu belum termasuk dengan tergolek dari anak tangga tingkat atas hingga ke bawah. What in the world?! 

 

_William menjerit histeris. Dia dah rasa cam hilang nyawa dah bila dia tengok Guan shan terjatuh, ni ditambah lagi budak tu langsung tam bergerak-gerak. Sama macam- sama macam dulu..._

_"Guan shan! Bangun! Bangun lah!"_

_Tangan kecilnya menggoncang bahu Guan shan yang tergeletak tak bermaya. Menggigil teruk kawan baiknya di atas lantai, terlihat beberapa kesan lebam pada tubuh kecil itu._

_"Pakcik! Kenapa pakcik pukul dia! Pakcik jahat!"_

* * *

Dan dia masih lagi ingat suara anak perempuan lain yang nyaring menjerit pada lelaki yang sepatutnya menjadi pelindung pada anaknya, tapi tidak. Lelaki tu cumalah manusia yang sudah hilang kewarasannya kerana sanggup melakukan kekerasan terhadap anaknya sendiri.

 

Dia dah cukup terseksa dengan dirinya tak berdaya melindungi Guan Shan ketika mereka masih kecil. Sehingga memaksa dirinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari dirinya di masa lalu. Tetapi apakah daya? "Mereka" masih gagal melindunginya. 

 

Shin Hwa menendang kaki William.  "Kau kalau nak berangan, baik kau balik kelas tidur. Mimpi di siang hari lagi baik dari kau berdiri kat sini tak buat apa-apa." Shin Hwa menjeling sebelum dia menolak kerumunan pelajar-pelajar perempuan (geng Hui Yee) ke belakang. "Make yourself useful" 

 

"Ah! Sorry!" Merinding bulu roma dia bila selamba jer Shin Hwa sound dia tadi. Menakutkan bila class rep dia marah, okay ingatkan dia lain kali jangan buat class rep marah. Kalau class rep marah sekalipun pastikan bukan dia yang buat ye. 

 

"Oi! Tepila! Buat semak jer. Korang nak tolong angkat ke? Tak kan? Hah dah ketepi la!" Serabut pulak tengok langau-langau ni semua duduk tengok jer bukan nak tolong, padahal kawan (Hui Yee) diorang jugak. 

 

Nila orang cakap kawan waktu gembira ramai jer, senang jer nak cari. Tapi kawan waktu susah sedih apa semua, haih boleh jer dengar bunyi cengkerik kat belakang. Haha  nasib kau la Hui Yee dapat kawan macam tu.

 

Dan Guan Shan kau patut berterima kasih, sebab kau ada kawan baik macam aku ni nak tolong angkat kau yang macam berat anak gajah ni. Hahah, suka sangat puji diri sendiri kau ni William.

 

Tengah dia baru jer nak angkat Guan shan, tiba- tiba jer badan dia dihempas kasar ke dinding. Dia boleh dengar orang jerit  kat sekeliling dia sebab shock mungkin? Apa lagi ni? Tak Guan Shan, dia pulak yang dapat sakit. Kitaorang ni memang tempat punching bag orang ke  apa? Ke ada orang sebarkan gossip yang kitaorang ni kebal cam superman? Tak kenal sakit?

 

"Kau..." owh... dia kenal suara ni. Haih... mamat bajak hitam ni lagi.

 

"Kau jangan sentuh dia" perlahan tapi tegas. Auranya disekitarnya tiba-tiba menjadi kelam, dan suhu di sini tiba-tiba menjadi seram sejuk. Damn! Macam aura nak bunuh orang.

 

Gang-gang Hui yee pun tergamam sekali, ada yang terngaga. Pengsan atas lantai pun ada. Hah! Tu extra scene! Haha.

 

Nafas William tercekak. Sebab mamat ni mengcengkam kolarnya.

 

"K- kau lagi. Kau nak apa hah sebenarnya?!"

 

"Eah sudah lah tu! Korang ni gila lah! Kalau ya pun, selesaikan lah hal ni dulu! Lepas tu nak buat gila, buatlah kat tempat lain!" Jian yi menarik lengan He tian dari belakang. Manakala Zheng xian cuba melepaskan cengkaman He tian dari William. Muka dia bersungguh jer nk tolong william, tapi haha dalam mimpi sebab kudrat He tian lagi kuat kot.

 

Kadang-kadang zheng xian terfikir jugak, He tian ni keturunan jet li ke ape. Kuat gila. Ada sekali datang imaginasi jahat dia, He tian ni sebenarnya bahan experiment kerajaan yang disuntik dengan serum superhuman lepas tu terlepas dari tabung uji kaji. Haha dasyat kan dia punya pemikiran tu. Logik sangat.

 

Jian Yi berjaya buatkan He tian fokus kembali, dia melihat tubuh Guan shan yang kaku, dengan automatiknya, dia merangkul tubuh tu ke dalam pelukannya. Untuk seketika tindakannya membuatkan orang di sekelilingnya semakin shock.

 

The hell la He tian. Kau tahu tak masuk ni jer dah berapa kali kawan- kawan sekolah kau terkejut?

 

Tapi He tian langsung tak perdulikan semua tu. Tak perdulikan tatapan diorang. Dia dapat list kan pelbagai jenis cara orang melihat mereka berdua sekarang ni, dingin,menghukum dan tak kurang juga fangirling?

 

Yang ada dalam kepala otak dia sekarang ni. Dia terbayang akan kejadian malam tu. Malam di mana dia hancurkan segala-galanya di antara mereka berdua. Keadaan ni sama macam selepas dia sedar... sedar akan mimpi ngeri dia dan kembali ke realiti yang sememangnya yang dia dah rosakkan.

 

 

Spontan dia mengusap-usap rambut Guan shan. Tubuhnya tak terasa hangat seperti biasanya... sejuk. Saat tangannya melingkar di pinggang Guan shan, dia baru perasan yang carrot top dia semakin kurus. Dan sekilas melihat wajah carrot top kesayangannya... ya ampun... pucat tak berdarah. Tu belum termasuk plaste yang menjadi perhiasan di wajah pemuda ni.

 

Salah dia... 

Ya salah dia...

 

"Ehem!" He tian memandang class rep. Di saat semua orang panik dan hilang dalam tanggapan masing-masing dalam situasi genting camni, hanya Shin Hwa sahaja yang berjaya menstabilkan dirinya untuk masih berfikiran rasional. Bless her soul.

 

"Saya tak berniat untuk kacau mood ni atau drama swasta yang korang nak buat ni. Jangan salah faham, tapi ada baiknya kalau kita bawak mereka berdua ni ke infirmary. Saya takut kalau ada di antara mereka yang cedera parah, pihak sekolah boleh contact ibu bapa diorang"

 

Zheng xian menepuk bahu He tian, dia menganggguk memberi isyarat supaya He tian pergi dahulu. Mamat bajak hitam tu ikut sahaja, lagipun dia tak nak membuang masa dengan membiarkan Guan shan dalam kesakitan lagi.

 

Setelah He tian beredar dengan membawa Guan shan dalam dakapannya. Jian Yi, Zheng xian dan William mendapati mereka bertiga...

 

"Errr... saper nak bawak Hui Yee?"

 

William tersengih. Dia awal-awal lagi angkat bendera putih. Memang taklah dia nak angkat, dahlah cederakan kawan dia. Ada baiknya dia angkat Hui Yee humban masuk longkang. Habis cerita. Haha tu idea jahat dia. Sebab tu dia tak berani nak percayakan diri dia buat baik pada orang yang dah sakitkan kawan dia. Memang tak la citer dia kan?

 

 

Akhirnya tinggal Jian Yi dan Zheng xian... diorang... haih dengan tak elitnya putuskan antara sesama diorang dengan gunting,batu dan kertas. Gentleman betul diorang ni kan?

 

 

* * *

 

INFIRMARY;

He tian mengucup dahi Guan Shan.

 

"Guan shan... aku rindu kat kau. Kali ni aku janji, bila kau sedar nanti aku kan cakap perasaan sebenar aku supaya kau tahu. Supaya kau faham aku.”

Kau faham yang aku sangat-sangat memerlukan kau.

 

_Suara tu… suara He tian…?_

_Kau bergurau ke Guan Shan? Dia nak rindu kat kau? Dia nak care pasal kau? Cari He tian lainla._

_Jap… asal kepala dia sakit semacam ni hah? Mata dia pun susah nak bukak…._

“Shan… kau dah sedar ke? Perlahan-lahan, takyah paksa dirila”

 

_Ambil masa dan dua kali pengecaman kot, semata-mata nak pastikan yang tu betul-betul suara He tian. Manalah tahu kan kepala dia terhentak kuat sangat sampaikan dia berhalusinasi. Ataupun… dia yang memang nak dengar suara He tian sangat kan… sebab dia rindu._

 

Sebaik sahaja dia cuba membuka matanya, dia melihat He tian. Mamat bajak hitam tu nampak teruk gila. Tak terurus, eye bag takyah cakap la. Dah macam zombie dah dia tengok. Teruk sangat ke mamat ni bila dia takder? Selama 2 minggu diorang tak jumpa? Apa jer yang He tian ni buat hah?

 

Guan shan mengecilkan matanya. Dan perkara pertama yang dia cakap pada He tian ialah…

 

“kau baru kena langgar dengan Bas ke?”

 

Ye apa punya soalan la dia boleh tanya masa-masa camni. Potong mood betul. Tapi He tian Cuma mengangkat bahunya, dia anggap Guan shan tengah mamai lagi.

 

“Kau- kau buat apa kat sini? Aku kat mana ni? Sebenarnya apa jadi tadi?”

 

He tian bangun dan menuang air ke dalam gelas kaca di tepi katil Guan Shan, selamba dia menghulurkan gelas tadi pada muka Guan Shan. Si carrot top tu pulak serba salah nak ambik sampaikan, He tian tarik tangan dia paksa Guan Shan ambik air tu.

Dia biarkan Guan Shan tenang-tenang dulu, barula dia bukak cerita camne Guan Shan boleh end up kat sini. Dia sedikit risau bila dia nampak Guan shan mengerutkan wajah dia sedikit semasa meminum air.

 

“ kau ada sakit kat mana-mana ke? Sakit sangat ke masa telan air tu? Ke kau ni- entah-entah ada tulang rusuk patah kot! Jap! Aku panggilkan cikgu-“ He tian panic, cepat-cepat dia bangun dari kerusinya tetapi ditahan oleh Guan Shan.

 

“Eah, taklah! Tak aku ni, susah sikit nak  minum air mineral kat sekolah ni. Rasa payau. Susah nak hadam… biasanya aku akan sakit perut kalau hadam air kat sekolah. Kat rumah kan pakai water filter… Kau ni… yang kecoh sangat kenapa? Janganlah buat aku takut.”

 

“sorry… sorry… aku bukan apa. Aku Cuma risau…”

 

“kau? Risaukan aku? Sejak bila aku rakyat jelata biasa- oh ye lupa. **Pelacur exclusive** kau kan? Jadi penting sangat dalam hidup kau? Penting sangat ke aku ni sampaikan kau sanggup mencemar duli jaga aku kat sini?” Guan shan sinis menyindir He tian. Sengaja dia tekankan perkataan tu. Memang tu pun kan benda yang dia cakap masa He tian hina dia dulu. Satu kemenangan baginya apabila He tian menjadi lagi tak keruan. Rasa bersalah tu tak macam dibuat-buat bila He tian melarikan pandangan mata mereka berdua. Dia yang lari. Bukan Guan Shan, kali ni tak… Guan shan nak mereka selesaikan semuanya kat sini jugak

 

Agak lama mereka berdua terdiam… hingga akhirnya He tian yang memulakan semula perbualan mereka.

 

“Guan shan... kadang-kadang aku terfikir... kenapa manusia selalu minta maaf? Sedangkan mereka akan ulang kesalahan yang sama juga...?”

 

Titisan jernih masih lagi tak berhenti mengalir di pelupuk mata Guan Shan, masih tidak melarikan pandangannya melihat He tian yang asyik menundukkan kepalanya.

 

Mamat ni dah kenapa? Dia nak mintak maaf ke tak ni? Tapi cara dia ni macam nak aku mintak maaf dengan dia jer. Pfft! So full of himself la... banyak cantik dia aku nak kena sembah kaki dia bagai. Dia ingat dia tu putera raja nak kena aku mintak maaf dengan dia dulu? Dah tu salah aku apa jer kat dia?

 

“Guan Shan... manusia memang macam tu kan? Tapi.. aku tetap nak minta maaf... dan boleh kau percayakan aku tak?” untuk bersama dengan Guan Shan dia kena belajar untuk bersabar... kawal kemarahan dia. Apa sahaja untuk Guan Shan.

Dia menanti jawapan dari pemuda berambut perang ni dengan penuh sabar, kalau tadi dia tak berani untuk menatap mata Guan Shan... sekarang demi untuk membaiki semula hubungan mereka... dia harus menunjukkan pada Guan Shan yang dia serius.

 

“pe- percayakan kau untuk apa?”

 

“aku janji... aku janji yang aku tak akan pukul kau lagi...aku akan sedaya upaya untuk berubah... sebab aku- sebab aku...”

 

Perasaan sebak mula menyerang kedua pemuda ini, sesungguhnya mereka sangat rapuh dan masing-masing mempunyai bahagian dalam kekurangan diri sendiri. Terlebih lagi He tian, dia dengan perangai baran dia dengan sekejap okay, sekejap macam orang gila. Dan pada siapa yang akhirnya yang menjadi mangsa?

 

“sebab apa? Aku tak faham la kau tengah fikir apa He tian. Dan maaf kau tu... actually it’s more to-  bagi kebenaran untuk kau ulang lagi... jadi kau sebenarnya menipu dalam maaf kau tu.”

He tin cuba menyentuh tangan Guan Shan, tetapi secara refleks dia menarik secepat mungkin tangannya. Wajahnya bertukar menjadi takut, kalau tadi dia berjaya menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Tapi dia goyah apabila He tian cuba mendekati atau menyentuhnya. Dia teringat kembali apa yang He tian lakukan kepadanya dalam sekali imbas sahaja.

He tian tergamam. Ketika itu, rasa sedih, kecewa dan takut mula menyerang seluruh tubuh he tian. Orang yang dicintainya takut dengan dirinya?

 

**_“We can never recognizes who the true monsters are..._ **

**_Because weren’t raised to believe that the only monsters are humans”_ **

****

“Guan Shan, bila kita terlalu rapat dengan seseorang tu...  dan masalah yang paling besarnya adalah... bila dia pergi tinggalkan kita... kita terasa kehilangan sangat-sangat...”

 

Pemuda surai hitam ini meneguk ludahnya, kedua tangannya tergenggam kemas antara satu sama lain... kerana bila-bila masa sahaja... yang dia tak mungkin akan dapat bertahan... anytime he can break down here... especially in front of Guan Shan.

 

“bagi saya... orang yang saya rapat dan buatkan saya terasa kehilangan tu awak Guan Shan.”

 

Ternganga Guan shan dibuatnya. Eah jap, jap. Ni apa ni? Apa ni? He tian confess kat dia ke apa ni? Seriusla?! Owh... selama ni- yang dia menyibuk segala urusan dia tu- william tu pulak... sebab cemburu? Sekejap! Sekejap! Tak terlalu awal ke kau buat spekulasi Guan Shan?Entah-entah He tian ni maksudkan yang lain ke? Tak ke nanti tak pasal-pasal He tian bahan dia sebab perasan diri sendiri.

 

Tapi... apa salahnya berharap? Berharap supaya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Haha... lepas tu? Kalau tak berbalas, padan muka kau Guan Shan, jatuh la sorang-sorang. Siapa suruh menaruh harapan yang tinggi pada playboy no.1 di sekolahnya ini. Suka sangat mimpi melambung sampai kelangit.

 

Jangan Guan Shan... boleh jadi antara 3 pilihan ni...

 

  1. Dia memang suka kat kau.



 

  1. Dia memang saje nak permainkan kau atau kalau kau takder nanti memang takder sape la jawabnya nak buat kerja rumah dia. (yang ini perangai kau memang setan la He tian, memang harus aku bagi kaki kat kau).



 

 

  1. Atau, kau la yang salah Guan Shan... kau yang ada crush bagai nak rak dengan He tian lepas tu bila dia buat sweet dengan kau, kau pulak misinterpret dengan apa yang dia buat. Padahal dia layan orang lain pun sama jer.



 

“shan...”

“Guan Shan!”

Suara He tian sengaja dikeraskan, nampak sangat yang Guan Shan ni tengah melamun. Boleh jer time dia membebel sorang-sorang mamat carrot top ni berangan. Haih... nasib baik sayang. Kalau orang lain, mahu dia baling pisau ni.

 

Tapi bukan Guan shan melamun jauh sangat pun, dia dengar jer. Saja dia nak suruh pemuda bajak hitam ni karang karangan biar panjang lagi. Bila Guan shan memutuskan untuk melihat ke dalam mata He tian sedalam-dalamnya...

 

“Apa yang kau cuba cakap ni? Aku tak faham la. Jangan cakap berbelit-belit boleh tak? Kepala aku dahlah sakit, Nak hadam apa yang kau cakap ni lagi.”

 

He tian bingkas bangun, terkejut Guan shan dibuatnya. Mana taknya tetiba. Habislah Guan Shan, asal kau berlagak berani sangat tadi? Habislah kau kena pukul jap lagi. Kau ni... berani tak beretempat la Guan shan. Kau dah kenapa jawab He tian acuh tak acuh jer tadi? Kau bukan tak tahu He tian cukup tak suka orang cakap lebih kurang jer dengan dia.

 

Mata Guan Shan meliau mencari bantuan. Shitla! Masa ni pulak ruang infirmary ni kosong! Ah sudah...secara tak sedar dia mengesot-ngesot badannya hingga mengena ke belakang dinding dan tak semena-mena pulak time tu dia boleh teringat kejadian dekat apartment He tian. Sumpah, dia rasa seram shit gila.

 

“He tian! Sorry! Aku tak sengaja! Aku terlepas cakap tadi! Kau takkan tak tahu orang yang jatuh terhentak kepala ni, lain macam sikit  lepas sedar. Serius Sorry!”

 

Dia menakup kedua tapak tangannya meminta ampun, memang janganlah He tian pukul dia tanpa ampun lepas ni. Matanya terpejam rapat, disebabkan rasa takut.

 

“Er... apa yang kau buat ni? Aku nak peluk kau la...”

 

“ eah?”  Guan shan memandang He tian tak berkelip.

 

Pemuda di hadapannya ini menggaru kepalanya tidak gatal, gelabah gila sekarang ni. Macam baru lepas bunuh orang gayanya.

 

“Shan... aku kan dah janji yang aku takkan sakitkan kau lagi... janganlah takut dengan aku. Kita boleh jadi macam dulu kan?”

 

“Dulu? Masa aku jadi maid kau ke? Atau friendship kita? Ataupun masa aku jadi puching bag kau? Ataupun sebenarnya kita memang takder apa-apa hubungan pun yang nak diperkatakan He tian. Ini apa yang aku pernah dengar... kita tak boleh nak jenrnihkan balik apa yang kita keruhkan... kalau ya pun... ia takkan sama macam dulu.”

 

He tian terasa sesak, seperti itu ke Guan Shan melihat hubungan mereka berdua?

 

“Ta- Tak boleh ke kau maafkan aku? ada orang pernah cakap dekat aku... Kita dalam hidup ni... biar salah dalam memaafkan... jangan salah dalam menghukum. Kau tak sayang aku ke Guan Shan?”

 

Isyh la mamat ni, sejak bila pula boleh bersyahdu camni? Boleh tahan. Patutla jadi kasanova kat sekolah ni. Jap? Dia cakap apa tadi? Sayang?

 

“Kau bercakap macam semuanya salah aku... lagipun apa hak kau nak tentukan pilihan aku? aku maafkan kau ke tak ke... bukan kau perduli pun kan? Eah lupa... yang He tian ni kan orang yang sangat tinggi egonya, pentingkan diri...  Apa yang aku rasa... tak penting pun buat kau?” Air matanya menitis lagi, aduh Guan Shan... sejak bila kau jadi emotional camni... haih semua ni salah He tian.

 

“and what am I to you, He tian?”

 

He tian mula menjadi serius, dia mencengkam kedua bahu Guan Shan.

“ Kau ni! Nak aku eja satu-satu ke?! AKU SUKA KAT KAU LA GILA!”

Wajah He tian pada ketika itu tersangatlah priceless! Yang tu satu rugi dia tak rakam tadi boleh lah buat material untuk blackmail. Alah... sekali-sekali, bila pulak dia nak jadi jahat pulak kan?

 

Hey! Apa yang kau merapu ni hah?! Ni bukan masanya! Fokus! Did He tian... really confess to him? Hahaha, okay... fine... ambil masa juga nak hadam semua ni...

 

Sekali lagi jawapan yang diterima oleh He tian, diam seribu bahasa. He tian mula panik, adakah cinta dia ditolak? Tak- Tak mungkin! Guan Shan memang tak nak bersama dengan dia kan? Ohya dia lupa... siapa yang sanggup cintakan raksasa macam dia... bom yang mungkin boleh meledak bila-bila masa... tak ada siapa pun... yang akan sayangkan dia kan? Dia akan forever alone kan?

 

He tian meraih kedua tangan Guan Shan, dia mencuba untuk kali terakhir...mungkin mencintainya dari jauh... adalah lebih baik. Baik untuk mereka berdua... Guan Shan pun takkan menderita hidup dengan orang macam dia. Tapi... mampukah dia? Berjauhan dengan Guan Shan pun dia dah rasa macam nak gila apatah lagi kalau Guan Shan melayan dia seperti orang asing? Jujur dia lebih rela bunuh diri dari menanggung seksa itu.

 

“okay...”

 

“Shan! Aku janji aku akan sayang kau, jaga kau. Kenapa kau tak nak terima- wait what? Kau- kau cakap okay tadi kan?”

 

Guan shan macam dah pandang tempat lain. Cukuplah dia cakap sekali, malu woiii. Lagipun dia tak nak la He tian gelakkan muka dia yang memang yakin sesangat 100% merah padam yang teramat sangat. Lepas tu bangga sebab berjaya yakinkan dia jawab ‘YA’.

 

“YA Shan! Aku janji- aku janji akan happykan kau okay?! Aku takkan sekali-kali kecewakan kau lagi ya?”

 

Dia punya happy sampai melompat macam kanak-kanak Ribena.

 

 

“Tapi ada syarat!”

 

Itu membuatkan He tian terdiam, dan menjadi mula serius.

 

“ First,  jangan marah! Jaga baran tu! Jangan tahu nak marah pastu jadikan aku punching bag kau. Kau buat macam tu, automatik aku mintak putus dan kau takkan jumpa aku lagi!”

 

“ Aku- aku tak boleh berjanji... sebab kita tak tahu masa depan kita macam mana. Tapi aku akan berusaha.. berusaha untuk melindungi dari menyakiti... aku mohon dengan kau... bersabarlah kalau aku terlepas kendali.”

 

Guan Shan menatap tajam pada He Tian. “Manusia akan berubah kalau dia disakiti... dan manusia akan pergi bila dia tak diperlukan lagi... apa ertinya sayang kalau akhirnya kita berdua menderita juga kan?” ini adalah satu amaran...

 

Di mana dia perlu mengingatkan...

Dan He tian perlu diingatkan...

 

He tian serius. Tak perlu Guan Shan cakap pun, dia dah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri takkan sakitkan Guan Shan lagi. Memang layak pun Guan Shan letak syarat sebab perangai gila dia ni.

 

“ Syarat yang kedua- kita kena belajar untuk percayakan antara satu sama lain... terutamanya kau. Belajar untuk percayakan aku, kalau nak relationship kita ni berjaya. Kalau kau rosakkan syarat kedua ni, aku takkan teraagak-agak untuk tinggalkan kau.”

 

“ Ini... ini sebab Siaw Wei Liang ke? Kalau sebab tu... aku betul-betul minta maaf.. aku- aku.”

 

“ Kau tak ada nak tanya aku cerita sebenarnya kan? Yang kau tahu, asal kau puas dapat lepas marah kau, tu dah cukup. He tian... Jangan letak ego setinggi langit... biarkan sayang yang seluas langit.”

 

He tian meneguk ludahnya, mengangguk. Bersedia untuk mendengar syarat seterusnya.

 

“ Yang ketiga- if- kita- tak dimungkinkan akan bersama... janji yang kita akan berpisah- “

Belum sempat Guan Shan menghabiskan kata-katanya, He tian duduk di atas katilnya dan mencengkam erat kedua bahunya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

 

“ No- no... itu adalah perkara yang aku tak boleh nak turutkan. Aku takkan sekali-kali tinggalkan kau. Perasaan aku takkan berubah untuk kau... kalaupun kau- kalaupun kau dah tak rasa apa-apa dengan aku... aku akan cari macam mana jalan untuk hidupkan balik perasaan kau tu dengan aku. Sekarang aku nak jujur dengan aku... kau sukakan aku tak?”

 

Bagusla tu, kau letak syarat, alih-alih dia yang tanya kau balik. He tian ni pun satu, dah dia cakap okay tu maknanya dia sukalah. Takkan He tian nak suruh dia cakap dalam bahasa korea pulak?

 

“ Aku nak kau tengok aku Shan, jangan tengok kat tempat lain. Now, kau jujur dan cakap... kau suka aku tak?”

 

“He tian... A- aku suka kau.”

 

“ Apa kau cakap? Tak dengar la”

 

“AKU SUKA KAU LAH!!!!!” hah ambik kau. Sampai terjerit dia. Hisy... malu teramat sangat. He tian ni pun satu, dah kena pakai hearing aid dah ni nampak gayanya. Hahaha.

 

 

“He tian...”

“ye ada apa sayang?”

 

Ceh! Baru official dah panggil sayang?! Wau! Dah ada kemajuan! Tapi disebabkan Guan Shan tak biasa, lagila dia rasa malu. Sampaikan dia tarik selimut menutup separuh wajahnya.

 

“kenapa ni Shan? Awak okay tak? Sejuk ke? Nak saya ambilkan selimut lagi?”

 

“Er... mana hug saya? Tadi cakap nak hug?”

 

**_Masa tula, senyum He tian sampai ke telinga._ **

 

**_Dan.._ **

 

**_pada masa itu juga tergiang di kepala Guan Shan... betul ke apa yang dia buat ni? betul ke apa yang dia pilih ni?_ **


End file.
